¡Pégame, pero no me dejes!
by Jenny Flint
Summary: por fin, el pobre e inocente Kenny ha recibido la flecha de Cupido quien, como de costumbre, estaba absolutamente borracho . El niño sin ojos convencerá a "esa personita" o morirá en el intento es más probable la segunda opción .
1. Melancolía

bieeeeen... esta idea surgió en "El Monólogo" y me había quedado con las ganas de verla... como nadie la usó, yo me la expropiaré...  
  
Ok! voy a probar un nuevo formato para escribir en los diálogos!  
  
[...] y/o "caritas"- expresiones emocionales. Ej: [risas-malignas] [mirada-seria] [suspiro] n.nU ¬¬#  
(...) - acciones y sucesos. P. ej.: (se va) (se cae) (es aplastado por una roca)  
«...» - pensamientos. P. ej.: «Idiotas» «qué rayos hago aquí?» {...} - notas de la autora. P. ej.: {andale, pues} {"Manto Estelar", Moenia}. Éstas se usarán en todo el texto, no solo en los diálogos  
  
... ¬¬ y como los m... onitos de FF. net ya no lo dejan a uno escribir en formato de guión, ya no lo haré... =D mientras lucho por derogar esa estúpida ley  
  
DISCLAIMER: nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Melancolía  
  
Esta trágica historia comienza cuando, después de haber ganado el campeonato mundial, los bladebreakers regresaron a Japón... Incluído Rei, que no tenía la más mínima gana de regresarse a su pueblecito perdío entre las montañas. Por azares del destino, casi todos estaban quedándose de arrimados en la casa de Tyson, menos Kai, que tenía toda una casota para él solo.  
  
Pregunta.-- ¿Por qué entonces no se fueron allá?  
  
Respuesta.-- porque están tan brutos que se perderían =P y además se chafaría la historia si vivieran todos en casa de Kai, así que borren esa idea de sus jóvenes y susceptibles mentes.  
  
Volvamos a lo que estábamos. La Pandilla Gorronera se había auto-invitado a pasar una temporada (larga, corta, quien sabe) a la casa de ... bueno, legalmente es propiedad del abuelo de Tyson, que estaba muy emocionado de que hubiera alguien que le ayudara en la limpieza. Lástima que los bladebreakers no tuvieran la más nimia intención de ayudar en nada. Iluso abuelo. En fin, estaban cómodamente instalados en...  
  
-- ¡¡momento!! -- exclamó Tyson-- ¡¿¡¿porqué tiene que ser en mi casa?!?!  
  
- =3 porque la mía la están fumigando porque la invadieron las hormigas porque dejé el azúcar desparramada porque se me cayó el azucarero porque creí ver al hijo de chuky atrás de mí porque dijeron que se había escapado de la correccional porque había un gigantesco hoyo en la pared y él no estaba -- dijo Max rápidamente  
  
-- nwn y la mía queda hasta quien sabe donde --dijo Rei  
  
-- y yo no tengo idea de a donde se mudaron mis padres mientras estábamos fuera ¡-¡ --dijo Kenny, con un alto grado de patetismo  
  
-- y porque nos perderíamos en la casa de Kai -- concluyeron Los Tres Alegres Compadres  
  
... y, mientras ellos les hacen un rápido y eficaz resumen de todo mi choro inicial... proseguiré. Todos estaban muy felices... bueno, casi. El abuelo de Tyson estaba muy muy estresado con tanto chamaco haciendo desorden. Kai también estaba muy muy estresado porque, para evitar las constantes visitas (y extravíos) de sus "queridos compañeros" tenía que ir él a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Y Kenny... estaba muy melancólico. Muy muy melancólico por... no tengo ni idea de por qué. Quizá debiera preguntarle. Así que, so pena de parecer entrometida, ¿qué es lo que te acontece, Kenny?  
  
-- [suspiro] nada  
  
-- evidentemente estás mintiendo -- es la estocada verbal que le lanza Jenny {ósease yo, pero me referiré a mí misma en tercera persona porque se me da la gana}  
  
-- [otro suspiro] no es nada  
  
-- ¬¬ ándale pues, te creo. Si no es nada, ¿entonces porque estás a punto de llorar, eh?  
  
-- =3 eso mismo! --intervino Max-- ¡¡que suelte la sopa!!  
  
-- yo... --empezó Kenny-- ... (y se va)  
  
-- ¬¬ assshh. -- dijeron todos los demás.  
  
De repente, aparece de la nada Rogran {un personaje original que por lo visto ha cogido afición a meterse en fics donde no debería meterse}, diciendo:  
  
-- para mí, es que está enamorado  
  
-- o.O ¿y tú de donde saliste? -- inquirió Tyson  
  
-- (se encoge de hombros) "de la nada"  
  
-- ¿que no estabas de vacaciones? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ajá  
  
-- =3 ¿y a que se debe tu visita? -- ... por la cara, se deduce que quien habla es Max  
  
-- ... ¬¬#### a que la maldita agencia de viajes hizo la maldita reservación del maldito vuelo un par de malditas semanas después de cuando se los pedí, maldita sea. -- maldijo muchas malditas veces el maldito Rogran  
  
-- · - ·U ah. -- fue lo único que pudieron decir los bladebreakers  
  
-- =3 ¿y por qué no te teletransportaste?  
  
-- · - ·U... porque no se me ocurrió... --reconoció Rogran -- n.nU ¡en fin! de todos modos ya pagué, así que... me quedaré por aquí un rato  
  
-- TT-TT mi casa parece hotel de paso -- se quejó Tyson--  
  
-- [sonrisa-pícara]no, si pareciera hotel de paso... --dijo el recién llegado-- mejor olvídalo...  
  
-- ô.ó como sea... -- Rei cambió abruptamente de tema-- dijiste que creías que estaba enamorado. ¿Porque?  
  
-- u-u porque tiene todos los síntomas. -- empezó Rogran-- Exceso de melancolía, suspiros cada tres minutos, muy callado... ¡¡y no se ha acercado a Dizzy en dos días!!  
  
-- OoO ¡¡¡cierto!!! -- dijeron los bladebreakers  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿y tú cómo rayos sabes lo de Dizzy? -- inquirió Jenny  
  
-- u-u elemental, mi querida Watsona {ô.ó palabra tan rara}, si observan con atención, (levanta a Dizzy) verán que hay polvo alrededor de donde estaba... y también sobre ella (le sopla y el polvo hace toser a todos)  
  
-- ô.ó eso significa que... -- empezó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ que mi abuelo no ha barrido -- lo interrumpió Tyson  
  
-- =3 ¡en fin!  
  
-- ô.ó mocosos irresolutos... -- dijo Jenny-- a ver, ¿por qué no barres tú?  
  
-- UoU porque no. --contestó Tyson-- ¿Por qué no barres tú?  
  
-- pues porque no es mi casa -- fue el riposte -- y no me estoy quedando aquí y yo no obligo a tu pobre, anciano, achacoso y senil abuelo a barrer  
  
-- ya veo... -- dijo Tyson-- ¿Max?  
  
-- 0=3 no obligarías a barrer a tus invitados, ¿verdad? {ándale, pues, ahora resulta que son invitados}  
  
-- oh, es cierto... ¿que clase de malvado soy?  
  
-- «uno muy idiota» ... bueno, ése no es el punto. -- ahora el que cambió de tema fue Rogran -- El punto es decidir que van a hacer para ayudar a su pobre amigo sin ojos en apuros  
  
-- eeeh... ¿tenemos que ayudarlo? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- «...» {no, no es que no esté pensando en nada. Está pensando en los múltiples usos y aplicaciones de los puntos suspensivos} ... mmmmh.... pues no se me ocurre nada -- dijo Tyson  
  
-- =3 (levantando la mano y agitándola en el aire) ¡yo sé! ¡¡¡yo sé!!!  
  
-- ¿y bien? --preguntó Tyson  
  
-- =3 podríamos hablar con él  
  
-- ... ô.ô es buena idea. -- reconoció Rogran  
  
-- nwn como todas las mías -- dijo Rei --{No, no es un error de continuidad ni nada por el estilo. Rei se expropió el crédito de Max.}. ô.ó ¿donde creen que esté?  
  
-- pueeees... -- empezó Rogran-- (cierra los ojos y se concentra) ... ¡por ahí! (señala hacia la pared y luego camina decidido hacia algún lugar indeterminado)  
  
---------------------------------Dos Horas Después------------------------  
  
--vaya ... -- dijo Tyson-- no sabía que mi casa fuera tan grande...  
  
-- ... Tyson... -- le dijo Rei -- creo que ya no estamos en tu casa  
  
-- =3 no, no estamos en tu casa  
  
-- ...de acuerdo... -- concedió Tyson-- sólo tengo una pregunta... ¿por qué seguimos a Rogran?  
  
-- ... · - ·U ya se me olvidó -- fue la brillante respuesta de Rei  
  
-- =3 porque él sabe donde está Kenny  
  
-- · - ·U ah. -- "dijeron" Los Otros Dos  
  
-- ¿entonces porque no nos lleva a donde esté? -- inquirió Tyson  
  
-- =3 eso es lo que está haciendo  
  
-- pues no lo creo -- soltó Tyson sin pensar {y cuando piensa?}  
  
-- ¬¬ Tyson, cierra la boca y camina o regresa a tu casa. -- le espetó Rogran-- Mira lo que me importa (choca con alguien) ¡Eureka!  
  
-- ô.ó ¿"Eureka"? ¿osea que ya lo encontraste? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ no sean descorteses... -- les gruñó Rogran-- les presento a Eureka, una amiga que conocí hace mucho tiempo  
  
-- o.o mucho gusto... -- dijeron los Bladebreakers a coro-- «realmente fue hace mucho tiempo...»  
  
-- hola... -- saludó Eureka. una ancianita de 70 años -- Rogran, estás exactamente igual...  
  
-- [sonrisa-normal] lo sé. -- contestó el aludido-- Tú tampoco has cambiado nada.  
  
-- ... bueno... -- dijo Eureka-- tengo que irme... gusto en conocerlos... (se sube a una moto y se va hecha la mocha)  
  
-- o.O eso fue... -- empezó Tyson.--  
  
-- o.O raro. -- concluyó Rei.-- Muy muy raro  
  
-- =3 simpática la señora Eureka  
  
-- ajá. -- dijo Rogran.-- Ahora... ah, sí, hay que encontrar a Kenny... que está... ¡por aquí! (camina en una dirección indeterminada... otra vez)  
  
-------------------------Quince Minutos Más Tarde--------------------------  
  
-- [sonrisa-de-satisfacción] ¿ven? -- dijo Rogran-- les dije que lo encontraría  
  
-- -.-U ... Rogran... -- empiezan los bladebreakers a coro  
  
-- ¿quep?  
  
-- ò.ó ¡¡¡nos hiciste caminar dos horas y quince minutos para acabar en el cuarto de al lado de donde estábamos!!! -- reclamó Rei  
  
-- ... bueno... --empezó Rogran cautelosamente-- yo nunca les dije que los llevaría con Kenny. Les dije donde estaba y luego me fui. Fueron ustedes los que me siguieron como perritos falderos sin nada mejor que hacer. Si vine y los dejé aquí fue porque no me iban a dejar en paz, y porque quiero saber quien es quien tiene suspirando al niño sin ojos  
  
-- [voz-apagada] ah. -- dijo Kenny-- por eso están aquí.  
  
-- n.n ¡SI! -- contestaron Todos Los Presentes  
  
-- =3 suelta la sopa  
  
-- bien... -- empezó Kenny-- pues es... (le susurra en el oído a Rei)  
  
-- ô.ó .... ¿¡¿¡¿o.O estás loco?!?!? -- exclamó Rei-- ¡¡¡no es posible que te guste!!! estás LOCO, LOCO te digo, ¡¡¡¡LOCO!!!!  
  
-- ¡-¡ sabía que no lo comprenderías...  
  
-- ô.ó a ver... -- dijo Tyson-- (se acerca a Kenny y también recibe el susurro)... XD [ataque-de-risa]  
  
-- TT-TT era obvio que tú ni siquiera lo entenderías...  
  
-- =3 bueno... dímelo  
  
-- TT-TT está bien. (el mismo susurro molesto para impedir que los lectores se enteren =P soy malvada)  
  
-- =3 ...ah... ya veo... bueno, ya veremos que hacer  
  
-- ¡momento! -- se metió Rogran donde no le llamaban {¬¬ para variar} --¡yo todavía no estoy enterado! ¡espera! lo leeré en tu mente (y le lee la mente... duh) o.o .......... «que cosas... Cupido está loco... pero ¡en fin! lo hecho, hecho está.»  
  
-- ¡-¡ ¿y bien?  
  
-- n.nU bueno, no es como si lo hubieras elegido... ¿y vas a decirle?  
  
-- o/./O ¡¡¡claro que no!!! ¡¿¡¿como esperas que haga eso?!?!  
  
-- -.- cierto. -- terció Rei-- Ni modo que vaya a su casa y le diga "Hola, como estás. Nada más pasaba para saludarte y decirte que me gustas"  
  
-- =3 ¿y por qué no?  
  
Y los demás pusieron una inteligente expresión facial, más o menos así: · - ·U  
  
-- ... pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea... -- reconoció Kenny  
  
-- sí, -- dijo Tyson-- para venir de quien vino...  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿que insinúas? -- soltó Rei, con una evidente molestia  
  
-- n.nU nada, nada...  
  
-- -.- sólo hay un problema... -- dijo Kenny misteriosamente  
  
-- ¿cuál? -- preguntaron Los Demás  
  
-- ... es que...-- empezó Kenny, tomó aire, y terminó-- n.nU no sé donde vive  
  
-- ah. · - ·U  
  
-- UoU eso puede averiguarse fácilmente -- declaró Rogran  
  
-- ¿en serio? -- preguntó Kenny, súbitamente emocionado  
  
-- UoU claro  
  
-- [todavía-emocionado] ¡-¡ ¡gracias, muchas gracias!  
  
-- ô.ó ¿por qué? -- preguntó Rogran  
  
-- ...· - ·U ¿eso quiere decir que no lo averiguarás?  
  
-- U-U ¡claro que sí! -- contestó Rogran, medio fastidiado, medio divertido, medio ofendido por la pregunta-- ¡sé perfectamente como indagar eso!  
  
-- ô.ó ¿cómo? -- preguntó el imberbe de Tyson  
  
-- U-U es obvio que tenemos que ir con el Señor Sabelotodo. -- dijo Rogran, con el aire de quien dice que en la tortillería venden tortillas {aunque, en la actualidad, puedes comprar tortillas en una huarachería. Lo he visto. Y las tortillas de la huarachería estaban mucho mejores que las de la tortillería.}  
  
- OoO ¡cierto! -- contestaron los bladebreakers a coro  
  
Y aquí dejamos esta desquiciada historia por hoy.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un montón de tierra que les diga "Cómeme, cómeme" porque luego puede llegar una lombriz salida de su estómago que se vuelva loca y quiera atropellar gente y... · - ·U me pregunto qué rayos estoy diciendo... en fin...Bytes! 


	2. Desesperación

ok... prosigamos con este asunto... Recordatorio:  
  
[...] y/o "caritas"- expresiones emocionales. Ej: [risas-malignas] [mirada-seria] [suspiro] n.nU ¬¬#  
(...) - acciones y sucesos. P. ej.: (se va) (se cae) (es aplastado por una roca)  
«...» - pensamientos. P. ej.: «Idiotas» «qué rayos hago aquí?» {...} - notas de la autora. P. ej.: {andale, pues} {"Manto Estelar", Moenia}. Éstas se usarán en todo el texto, no solo en los diálogos  
  
CAPÍTULO II: Desesperación  
  
Y la Pandilla Gorronera llegó a la casa del Tres Veces Santo Señor Sabelotodo Kai Hiwatari... y tocaron el timbre... y pasaron veinte minutos y nadie les abrió. Y volvieron a tocar el timbre, y pasó otra hora y nadie les abrió. Y, por enésima vez, volvieron a tocar el timbre, y, para variar, nadie les abrió.  
  
-- ... creo que no hay nadie -- dijo Tyson muy inteligentemente para sus tres neuronas  
  
-- =3 ¡en fin!  
  
-- .... veamos... -- dijo Rogran, tocó a la puerta directamente y, al fin, apareció el Mayordomo Vaquetón {para los que no lograron deducirlo, el timbre no servía}  
  
-- «Estos niños... otra vez» ¿Sí? -- dijo el Mayordomo Vaquetón estirado  
  
-- eeeh... -- empezó Rei-- ¿está Kai?  
  
-- «[risas-malvadas]» Me temo que no. -- dijo el Mayordomo, sin ver directamente a ninguno de ellos  
  
-- ¬¬ no mienta -- le espetó Rogran  
  
- o.oU ... ¿qu-qué insinúa? -- dijo el Mayordomo, tratando de conservar su serenidad  
  
-- ¬¬ que Kai sí está y que usted está haciendo todo esto por maldad natural  
  
-- [mirada-indignada] ¡jamás haría eso! -- mintió el Mayordomo... otra vez  
  
-- [sonrisa-autosuficiente] ¿adivine qué? Leo la mente  
  
-- ... a ver, ¿en qué número estoy pensando? «25»  
  
-- ... 25. -- contestó Rogran -- Y no diga que no  
  
-- o.oU .... u-u bueno, -- dijo el Mayordomo, recuperándose de su pequeño Shock -- ¡ya que! pasen a la sala... «porque yo no pienso guiarlos»  
  
-- UoU aaah, es usted perverso. -- le recriminó Rogran  
  
-- . . .o.oU -- fue lo único que pudo hacer el Mayordomo  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna] «eso me agrada... pero no se lo voy a decir» -- fue el seudo-contraataque de Rogran a la seudo-acción del Mayordomo  
  
Y que más da tanto reclamo, el mayordomo igual se va a buscar al próximamente torturado Hiwatari. Pero regresemos con la Pandilla Gorronera, cuyos miembros están, evidentemente... perdidos.  
  
-- te dije -- empezó Rei-- que era vuelta a la derecha en la puerta pasada  
  
-- ... debimos virar a la izquierda, entrar por la tercera puerta y salir por el pasillo -- caviló Rogran  
  
-- estooo...... estamos perdidos, ¿verdad? -- preguntó Tyson, temiendo la respuesta  
  
-- ¡claro que no! -- le contestaron Rei y Rogran  
  
-- =3 no estamos perdidos, es sólo que no sabemos donde estamos {este diálogo lo he visto en otro fic, pero juro que ya había escrito esta parte cuando leí aquel fic}  
  
-- · - ·U ah  
  
-- bueno, ¡no importa! -- dijo Rogran-- UoU es obvio que la sala era la puerta grande justo enfrente de la principal  
  
-- ¿entonces porque no fuimos por ahí? -- preguntó Kenny inocentemente  
  
-- ¬¬ porque alguien --. empezó Rogran, mirando acusadoramente a Rei -- dijo que era por la puerta de la derecha  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿y por qué me hiciste caso? -- fue el contraataque del aludido  
  
-- ¬¬ no me cambies el tema -- fue el Riposte  
  
-- ¬¬#  
  
-- ¬¬#  
  
-- n.nU ... en fin...será mejor que nos guiemos solos -- dijo Tyson a Kenny y Max

* * *

y en otro lugar...  
  
-- joven, -- empezó el Mayordomo-- vinieron...  
  
-- [suspiro] me lo imaginaba. -- lo interrumpió groseramente Kai-- ¿Donde están?  
  
-- los mandé a la sala  
  
-- lo que significa que están...  
  
-- u-uU completamente perdidos --dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

-- este lugar me parece conocido -- señaló Tyson  
  
-- =3 porque ya pasamos por aquí unas cinco veces  
  
-- ... ¡en fin! ¿que tal si nos ponemos a hacer escándalo hasta que alguien venga? -- sugirió Rogran  
  
-- ¡ni hablar! ¡eso haría que Kai se burlara de nosotros por toda la eternidad! -- contestó Tyson, preocupado por no perder la nula dignidad que todavía le quedaba  
  
Kenny camina hacia una puerta y la abre  
  
-- oigan, aquí está la sala...  
  
Evidentemente, los demás, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, siguieron caminando a tontas y locas sin un orden determinado, pasando por los mismos lugares una y otra vez.  
  
-- ô.ò me pregunto ¿porqué tienen tantas réplicas de esta estatua...? -- divagó Rei  
  
-- ô.ò y de este cuadro...-- contribuyó Tyson a la divagación de Rei  
  
-- =3 y de los muebles y de las puertas y de los candelabros y de todo.  
  
-- UoU seguro las vendían a precio de mayoreo. El abuelo de Kai tenía una cara de tacaño que no podía con ella. -- afirmó Rogran.  
  
-- u-u cierto... o.o ¿oigan, donde está el Jefe? -- preguntó Tyson, percatándose de que alguien no estaba  
  
-- ... se ha de haber perdido... -- dijo Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ mira quien habla -- fue la estocada de Rogran  
  
-- ¬¬ y mira quien habla ahora -- contraatacó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ no me retes, mortal, no me retes  
  
-- =3 Rogran, ¿porque no nos teletransportamos y ya? {recuerden que siempre que haya una carita de "=3" es que habla Max, ok?}  
  
-- · - ·U porque no se me había ocurrido... y porque nunca he estado en la sala así que no sé donde queda, y para teletransportarme tengo que saber o donde queda o como es. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado en la sala?  
  
-- ô.ó ... yo... creo que una vez... cuando nos perdimos la vez pasada la vi de reojo... -- dijo Rei  
  
Rogran se encogió de hombros  
  
-- bueno, algo es mejor que nada. Concéntrate en ese recuerdo  
  
-- nwn ¡ok! (y se concentra. ¬¬ Duh)  
  
-- ok... (el diablillo de cuarta {ósease Rogran} se concentra también) ... ¡Telepo!  
  
y, de repente, cayeron con tremendo catorrazo desde el techo de la sala de... de la casa de Max  
  
- =3 ¡miren! ¡se parece a mi sala!  
  
-- nwn quien diría que Kai y tú tuvieran algo en común... ô.ó ¿porque huele a insecticida? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ atando cabos... -- empezó Rogran -- creo que es porque estamos en la sala de la casa de Max {que asombrosa habilidad de deducción}  
  
-- o.O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritó Tyson cual niñita histérica  
  
-- o.O ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritaron los demás, histéricos también  
  
-- TT-TT ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡SOY DEMASIADO GUAPO, SIMPÁTICO, INTELIGENTE, [acento-argentino] SENCISHITO Y CARISMÁTICO [normalmente] PARA MORIR!!! -- gritó Rogran, evidentemente preocupado por el bienestar de los bladebreakers antes que por el suyo propio  
  
-- ¬¬ por no decir modesto -- dijo Rei  
  
-- n-n sobre todo eso  
  
-- =3 tres sílabas: Te-le-po  
  
-- ô.ô es buena idea. ¡Telepo!  
  
Y, por azares del destino y porque el pequeño mundo es diminuto y porque ya han sufrido demasiado y me aburro de tenerlos perdidos todo el tiempo, aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Kai... con otro tremendo catorrazo porque no se salvaron de la caída desde el techo.  
  
--aah o.O -- "expres" Kenny  
  
-- u-uU mf -- no me lo van a creer, pero eso lo "expres" Kai  
  
-- ...caí sobre blandito -- dijo Rei, que cayó de pie  
  
-- ¬¬ ¡¡¡pues quítate de lo blandito de una vez!!! -- le reclamó Tyson  
  
-- ... Tyson... -- empezó Rogran, que había quedado abajo de todos los demás -- cállate  
  
-- =3 WIIII!! ¡¡¡bolita!!!  
  
-- o.O ... [acento-italiano] mama mía!... -- exclamó el más aplastado de todos  
  
- =3 sólo bromeaba  
  
-- u.u eeen fin... quítense de encima o sufrirán las consecuencias  
  
-- ¿ah, en serio? ¿que vas a hacer? -- preguntó Rei, desafiante  
  
-- ... [sonrisa-maligna] ¡esto! -- dijo Rogran, levantándose de golpe y tirando a todos... y ahora el que está abajo de la "pirámide" es Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ me la pagarás...  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna] ¿en serio? -- lo retó el ex-aplastado -- ¡¡¡bolita!!!  
  
-- o.O... ay, madre... -- fue lo que creyó Rei que sería su último aliento  
  
-- ... sólo bromeaba...  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿ya dejaron de hacer sus idioteces? -- preguntó un ligeramente molesto Kai  
  
-- ¬¬# sí, también me alegra verte -- dijo Rogran, ligeramente molesto también  
  
-- ¬¬ idiota -- a que no adivinan quien dijo eso!!  
  
-- ¿y bien, Kenny? -- preguntó Tyson, levantándose -- ¿ya le dijiste?  
  
-- ajá.  
  
-- u-u y estaba precisamente a punto de decirle que no puedo hacer nada -- dijo Kai  
  
-- ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!?! ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿pero por qué?!?!?!?!?!-- cuestionaron los Bladebreakers  
  
-- ¬¬ porque no  
  
-- ¬¬ pedazo de... -- empezó Rogran, deteniéndose para contar hasta diez, pensar fríamente lo que iba a decir y sopesar las consecuencias de que lo dijera, que podrían afectar seriamente los resultados de las próximas elecciones en Atotonilco El Chico y el desempeño de la delegación olímpica de Estambul--  
  
-- u-u mira lo que me importa. -- respondió Kai, sin todas las consideraciones que tuvo Rogran  
  
-- =3 sí puedes hacer algo, lo sé.  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿ah, sí? -- dijo Kai-- [sarcasmo] ¡oh, claro! podría ir a Rusia, buscarlo por todas partes hasta que lo encuentre y después convencerlo de que venga y acepte andar con el "Jefe"  
  
-- ... mira que es buena idea... -- señaló Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ idiota  
  
-- u-u ¡en fin! -- dijo Tyson-- no era como si esperáramos que ayudaras, de todos modos  
  
-- u-u cierto -- coincidió Rei  
  
-- gracias, de todos modos -- dijo Kenny con una voz tan patéticamente apagada que daba lástima  
  
-- =3 en fin! ¡hasta luego!  
  
-- ¬¬ mal rayo te parta, Hiwatari. ¡Telepo!  
  
y así, la pandilla Gorronera regresó al Cuartel General de la Gorronería.  
  
-- ¬¬### ¡¡ese Kai!! -- empezó a patalear Tyson-- ¡¡nunca ayuda en nada ni aunque su vida dependa de ello!!  
  
-- u-u calma, Tyson -- dijo Rei, con el aire de un gurú espiritual exiliado -- =3 sí, no es como si sólo él pudiera ayudarnos  
  
-- ¿ah, no? -- preguntó Kenny, medio esperanzado, medio sarcástico  
  
-- =3 no. Todavía nos quedan muchas cartas bajo la manga  
  
-- ¿cuales? -- preguntó Tyson, rebosante de inocencia... o de estupidez, según se vea  
  
-- =3 pues... -- empezó Max-- ...n.nU en cuanto lo averigüe se los diré.

* * *

Pero si Kai pensó que iba a poder seguir "dedicándose a la contemplación de la vida" sin que nadie lo molestara, ¡¡¡se equivocó!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ mmf  
  
n.nU Porque, justo cuando él pasaba por ahí, alguien llamó a la puerta  
  
-- ... u-u en fin... (abre) o.o tú...  
  
Y aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Sí, soy mala malvada. De momento, confórmense con que conteste los reviews...  
  
Rogran: te ayudo?  
  
¬¬ no, gracias. Empezaré con Silver... bueno, ya sabréis quien es el Señor Sabelotodo, y sabréis quien es "esa personita" el próximo capítulo... y sobre lo de G-R, tengo entendido que es porque el niño sin ojos logró regresar a Dizzy a su beyblade (¬¬ como si eso le ayudara)  
  
A Kokoro Yana, o a su Espíritu, o quizá a Ambas Partes, le digo que me alegra que le haya gustado, y que me alegra más que alguien más haya pensado en el pobre Kenny, porque no creo que en este fic le vaya muy bien y, reitero, en el prox cap sabrán quien es el amorcito de Kenny  
  
y a Malale...  
  
Rogran: porfavorporfavorporfavor!! a ella sí me vas a dejar hablarle?!?!?  
  
... vale... sólo si se dirige a ti.  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ malvada. MALVADA!!!  
  
... en fin... Sí, Malale, me parece MUY bonito dejarlos así. Soy malvada, como dijo Rogran. Y no, no tengo en consideración a la ancianidad porque yo también soy de la tercera edad (Dioses, ya hasta menopáusica estoy)... y bueno... creo que el ser un pervertido no es razón para que abusaran de él.  
  
Rogran: n-n igualmente, linda... eeeeh... no, no me perdí. Yo, en efecto, les dije donde estaba y después me fui. Porqué nadie quiere creerlo?? ¡-¡  
  
¬¬ ya, sea macho y no chille.  
  
Rogran: ¡-¡ sho kero ser infantil!!! pero bueno... eeeh... a tu pregunta indiscreta... pueees... a Brasil y de ahí un ratillo a Cuba  
  
ô.o porqué todo el mundo se va a Cuba? eres la cuarta persona que me entero que se va a Cuba, con lo cara que está la vida por allá, según dicen  
  
Rogran: eeeh... bueno, tiene su encanto la isla.  
  
¬¬ oye, Malale, mira que te pasaste con lo de las posibilidades... n-nU pero como yo hice lo mismo con lo de la hombría de Malfoy, creo que estamos a mano. Sin duda has acertado.  
  
Rogran: ô.o en lo que te equivocas es en tu suposición de que no ayudaría a Kenny en el caso de que fuera Flint quien le gustara. UoU lo ayudaría, y con más ganas, porque DEFINITIVAMENTE necesitaría ayuda  
  
u.u y de todos modos sería inútil..... ah, por cierto, no importa lo que haya pasado en Yoblade, porque esto es absolutamente alteno, si no Kai estaría en... (interferencia), y serían los Bladefixers, no los Bladebreakers, y el abuelo estaría traumatizado. Y ya, hemos terminado con este review  
  
Rogran: n.nU el tamaño de la respuesta y del review son proporcionales

* * *

Cuídense, pórtense mal y lávense los dientes después de comer porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con dentaduras postizas. Bytes! 


	3. Persuasión

WIII!!! prosigamos con esta cosa!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO III: Persuasión  
  
Y, en el Cuartel de la Pandilla Gorronera...  
  
-- ¬¬ ya te gustó eso de la "Pandilla Gorronera", ¿verdad? -- inquirió Rogran  
  
-- n.nU sí, la verdad es que sí. Mucho. -- contestó Jenny  
  
-- aprovechando que estás aquí... -- empezó Tyson  
  
-- ¬¬ siempre está aquí, so palurdo -- le espetó Rogran  
  
-- ¬¬ ...-- Tyson ignoró la interrupción y prosiguió -- ¿... qué aconsejas en el caso de Kenny?  
  
-- pueeeeeeees... "que tome como musa la nostalgia" {"Cosquillas al cielo" de... creo que de Raúl Ornelas... con pequeñas adaptaciones}  
  
-- "pero, ¿y si un día no escapa del destino?, ¿si la melancolía toma parte?" {la misma canción con pequeñas adaptaciones otra vez} -- pregunta Rogran, quien evidentemente trae ganas de pelear con alguien  
  
-- aaay, pues ni que fuera la doctora corazón. ¿Saben que?, ya me aburrieron. Voy a ver que veo cuando vea lo que haya que ver  
  
yyyy..... volvamos a la pequeña casita de Hiwatari, donde nos quedamos en que...  
  
-- o.o tú...  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna] sí, yo. -- dijo la Persona Que Está En La Puerta (PQELP)  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿que quieres aquí? -- le soltó Kai  
  
-- ¡vaya modales! ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?  
  
-- UoU pues, si me das a elegir, no.  
  
-- entonces tendré que ser un grosero y entrar sin que me inviten  
  
-- ¬¬ no te atrevas, Bryan  
  
-- (entra) ya me atreví. -- dijo Bryan, quien evidentemente era la PQELP  
  
-- ¬¬ bueno, ¿vas a decir que rayos haces aquí, o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?  
  
-- [burlón] uy, que miedo me das. Mira, no es como si estuviera aquí por gusto. Fui enviado para darte un mensaje que se supone debe interesarte  
  
-- ¬¬ pues suéltalo de una vez  
  
-- [mirada-seria] tienes que volver a Moscú.  
  
-- ¿en serio? ¿y por qué?  
  
-- porque tienes que tomar control de lo que queda de Biovolt  
  
-- ¿lo que es...? -- preguntó Kai, arqueando la ceja  
  
-- un montón de niños en una abadía, un ejército de oficinistas y ni un solo científico loco, si eso es lo que te importa, aparte, claro, de los bienes muebles e inmuebles  
  
-- [sarcástico] suenas como todo un abogado.  
  
-- .... ¿y bien?  
  
-- no.  
  
-- me temo que no puedo aceptar esa respuesta  
  
-- me temo que no puedo dar otra  
  
-- ¿seguro?  
  
-- u-u seguro  
  
-- bueno, entonces tendré que pasar aquí una laaaarga temporada  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
-- me dijeron "no vuelvas sin Kai", así que tienes dos opciones. Una: regresas a Moscú y te haces cargo de todos esos insidiosos papeleos, o dos: [sonrisa-maligna] me quedo aquí y te hago desear ir a hacerte cargo de todos los insidiosos papeleos  
  
-- ... UoU tengo una tercera opción.  
  
-- ¿que es...?  
  
-- te doy una buena cantidad para que te desaparezcas.  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna] ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso, Hiwatari?  
  
-- (fingiendo asombro) no puedo creer que no sepas lo que es un soborno  
  
-- claro que lo sé. Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que, invariablemente, un solo pago no me mantendrá "desaparecido" para siempre?  
  
-- u-u no me interesa si tengo que mantenerte de por vida, no regresaré a Rusia  
  
-- ... ¿y como vas a hacer eso si [sonrisa-maligna] no podrás mantenerte ni a ti mismo?  
  
-- ¬¬ explícate.  
  
-- me explico. Si no tomas control de Biovolt en... seis meses, subastarán la compañía y adiós a las jugosas comisiones que te permiten mantener (hace un ademán a su alrededor) todo esto {siempre me he preguntado de que se sostiene biovolt. Digo, la BBA vendía los beyblades, pero Biovolt??}  
  
-- ... bueno, hay una cuarta opción  
  
-- [exasperado] no, no la hay, deja de hacerte el...  
  
-- Bryan, amigo, se inventaron los albaceas y los apoderados legales  
  
-- (suelta un resoplido) ¿y confiarías en un albacea o un apoderado legal? vas a quedar en la calle  
  
-- ... está bien, tú ganas... «un momento... tengo una idea»  
  
-- perfecto. Empaca  
  
-- ... no, me temo que no... [resignado] tendré que soportarte una temporada en lo que pienso detenidamente  
  
-- [burlón] pues ya estuvo que me quedaré aquí de por vida.  
  
ok... ya vi suficiente... regresemos con la Pandilla...  
  
-- ..."Gorronera" -- terminaron Rogran y los bladebreakers.  
  
-- n-n me alegra que lo acepten... ô.ó ¿qué rayos están haciendo?  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿no es evidente? -- "contest" Rei  
  
-- ô.ô pero... ¿se puede saber que mosca les picó? ¡¡¡esto que están haciendo es una aberración!!! ¡¡¡es anormal e ilógico!!! ¡¡¡es un atentado contra la moral y las buenas costumbres!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ ay, ya, ni que fuera para tanto -- soltó Tyson  
  
-- ô.ó ¿se puede saber que tiene de malo comer salsa con palomitas? {salsa con palomitas, no palomitas con salsa, no confundan} -- preguntó Rogran, intrigado  
  
-- ô.ò se les va a perforar el estómago, chiflados  
  
-- =3 pero sabe rico  
  
-- UoU además, Kenny necesita algo que le levante el ánimo -- continuó Rogran  
  
-- ¬¬ pues entonces le hubieran dado dulces o marihuana  
  
-- =3 es que ya se acabaron  
  
-- ¬¬ ándale, pues. Se acabaron solos  
  
-- vale... nos los acabamos... -- aceptó Rogran -- LOS DULCES, porque no había marihuana  
  
-- u.u quien sabe donde la escondió mi abuelo -- dijo Tyson  
  
-- por cierto, ¿donde está el viejecín? -- preguntó Jenny  
  
-- n.nU pueeeeeesss...-- empezaron todos los demás  
  
-- n.nU no te lo tomes mal, por favor...-- continuó Rei  
  
-- =3 pero....  
  
-- n.nU mi abuelo se fue a una casa de retiro a descansar sus huesos y sus nervios y todo lo demás -- dijo Tyson rápidamente  
  
-- ô.ò ¿y porque habría de tomarme a mal eso?  
  
-- n.nU porque dejó encargado... -- continuó Kenny  
  
-- n.nU que tú y yo los cuidáramos mientras tanto -- terminó Rogran  
  
-- ... o.o  
  
-- n.nU  
  
-- ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE QUÉ?!?!?! ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿HACERLA DE NIÑERA DE ESOS NIÑOS LATOSOS?!?!?!?!?!?! {ahora comprendo a Kai u-u}  
  
-- ».o ya, no grites... tampoco me hace mucha gracia... -- dijo Rogran  
  
en fin... el día se acabó... y llegó la noche... y se desvelaron... y, a la mañana siguiente. . .

-- ô.ò ¿segura que se puede hacer eso? -- preguntó el diablillo de cuarta, mosqueado  
  
-- sí, sí se puede -- le contestó Jenny  
  
-- ô.ò no me parece muy confiable  
  
-- ¬¬ no seas quejoso  
  
-- ô.ò ¿segura segura que no pasa nada?  
  
-- ¬¬ ayer tomaste como dos litros de salsa picante, ¿y ahora le tienes miedo a esto?  
  
-- ô.ò bueno... pero es que... los bladebreakers...  
  
-- UoU son capaces de comerse un rebaño de cien vacas cada uno, no creo que les pase nada  
  
-- ô.ò vale... pero que conste que fue tu idea y que la responsabilidad va a ser toda tuya  
  
-- mira, ya lo probé yo misma una vez, y te garantizo que no me pasó nada malo y que supo muy bien  
  
-- ô.ò... conste... aunque no me imagino como se te fue a ocurrir la idea  
  
-- porque no había suficiente de esto ni de aquello ni de lo otro  
  
-- ô.ò aun así, ¿que tan drogada estabas? mira que esto de los "huevos revueltos con chorizo y salchicha" me suena muy raro  
  
-- pero sabe bien {es cierto}. Además, con las cantidades industriales que comen, hay que hacer que las cosas abunden  
  
-- ô.ò vale... n-n ¡en fin! confiaré en tí por esta vez, Flint.  
  
-- n.nU «no deberías hacerlo»  
  
-- ...Yyyyy... voy a encargarme del jugo  
  
-- ¬¬ ya era hora de que te pusieras a hacer algo.  
  
-- n-nU ya, no me regañes... (y justo en ese instante alguien toca la puerta) ... después de ir a abrir, porque los bladebreakers no se levantan hasta medio día... (sale de la cocina) o.o ¿tú, aquí, a estas horas?  
  
-- ¬.¬ sí, a mi también me da gusto verte. -- dijo Kai --ô.ó ¿a qué huele?  
  
-- u-u no preguntes. ¡¡¡HEEEEEY!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TROPA!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MIREN QUIEN VINOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
-- =.= ¿que pasa? -- preguntó Kenny, todo adormilado  
  
-- =.= ¿porqué fastidias a estas horas de la madrugada? -- reprochó Rei, en las mismas condiciones  
  
-- =3 ¡hola! -- saludó Max, que estaba perfectamente despierto  
  
-- =.= ¿que no sabes que la gente decente no se levanta antes de las dos de la tarde ni se deja ver antes de las cinco? -- dijo Tyson, más amodorrado que los otros dos juntos  
  
-- ¬¬ cállense de una vez, siéntense, esperen a que les traigan el............ "potaje".......... y no hagan nada que tenga que lavar -- les espeta Rogran, y sale  
  
-- =.= sí, ándale... -- dice Tyson, y de repente se reanima -- o.o ¿a qué huele?  
  
-- ni idea -- le responde Rei, olfateando  
  
-- =3 no puede ser tan malo  
  
-- ô.ò Kai, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? -- preguntó Kenny {duh. Ni que fuera tan temprano}  
  
-- -.- al rato les explico  
  
-- ok... provecho... -- dijo Rogran, entrando cargado de platos -- y coman como gente decente...  
  
-- ¬¬ y quiten esas caras -- les soltó Jenny  
  
-- O.O...  
  
-- n.nU eeeeh... ¿que es esto? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿qué parece?  
  
-- =3 huevos revueltos  
  
-- ¬¬ que asombrosa habilidad de deducción.  
  
-- n.nU pero no parecen huevos revueltos que haya visto, comido u olido antes -- dijo Tyson  
  
-- porque [sonrisa-enigmática] no son huevos revueltos que hayas visto, comido u olido antes  
  
-- ¿qué? ¿tú no vas a comer? -- preguntó Rei a Rogran, para desviar la atención del asunto  
  
-- n.nU eeeh... sí, claro... al rato... no tengo mucha hambre  
  
-- ¬¬ cobarde  
  
-- ò.ó mira, no me retes...  
  
y saltemos todas las desagradables escenas de Max, Rei y Tyson comiendo como trogloditas, mientras que los demás los veían raro y comían normalmente, y vayamos directamente a lo interesante de este asunto  
  
-- bueno, Kai, ¿ya nos vas a decir que haces aquí? -- preguntó Kenny  
  
-- [sonrisa-enigmática] sólo pasaba por aquí para obtener un desayuno gratis  
  
-- ¬¬ no te creo -- dijo Rei  
  
-- bueno... la verdad es que... Kenny, eres el tipo sin ojos más suertudo que he conocido  
  
-- ô.ò ¿en serio?  
  
-- [sonrisa-enigmática] no vas a creer quien acaba de llegar de Rusia  
  
-- ¿Filipp Kirkorov? ¿el que canta la de "¡Pum! Ya me ha dado"?  
  
-- ¬¬ no.  
  
-- ô.ó ¿que interés tendría Kenny en que viniera t. A. T. u.? -- intervino Rei  
  
-- ¬¬# tampoco ellas. Vino...  
  
-- =3 Nadia Comanechi?  
  
-- ¬¬## no! estoy hablando de...

-- Alexei Nemov? -- preguntó Tyson

-- MALDITA SEA!!! DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR!!! ME REFIERO A. . .

-- o.o no... no puede ser que... -- dijo Kenny, al fin comprendiendo a donde iba Kai {¬¬U lentito el chico}  
  
-- u-u pues sí es.  
  
-- mira, justo cuando creía que habría que mandarte a Rusia. -- ahora el que se metió donde no le llamaban, para variar, fue Rogran  
  
-- o/./o entonces...  
  
-- u-u bueno, yo cumplí con informarte. Ya me voy  
  
-- ¬¬ no tan rápido, jovencito -- lo detuvo el Metiche de Metiches  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿qué quieres?  
  
-- UoU no te hagas el tarado. Dijiste que había venido, pero no donde se está quedando.  
  
-- ¬¬ mmf. ¿No es obvio?  
  
-- sólo quiero que conste  
  
-- u.uU se está quedando de arrimado en mi casa  
  
-- o/./o oye, Kai, ¿podrías...? -- empezó Kenny  
  
-- ¿convencerlo? no. ¿Persuadirlo? tampoco. Es un terco.  
  
-- n-n a nadie le gusta ver sus propios defectos en otras personas -- dijo Rogran con sorna  
  
-- ley probada y comprobada. -- coincidió Jenny, asintiendo  
  
-- ... así que si vas a intentar algo, -- continuó Kai ignorando olímpicamente lo de los defectos en otras personas -- dáte prisa (camina hacia la puerta)  
  
-- oye Kai...  
  
-- (sin volverse) le gusta la canción de "Serenata"  
  
-- o.o ... gracias  
  
-- mmf (se va)  
  
-- mira que lindo el chico -- dijo Rogran  
  
-- agradece que no haya escuchado que dijiste eso -- le soltó Jenny  
  
-- UoU ni que le tuviera miedo. ¡En fin! es hora de elaborar tu estrategia, Kenny. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
-- pueeeeeees... no sé... ¿no se supone que eres tú el experimentado en estas cosas?  
  
-- o-o no confundas. Mi experiencia es únicamente en mujeres, y no creo que sirva con Bryan  
  
-- ¿y tú que dices Jenny? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ... que Bryan primero caería ante una minifalda que ante una laptop, así que la tienes muy muy difícil, jefe  
  
-- ... bueno... ¿entonces tengo que intentarlo por mi cuenta? -- preguntó Kenny, aunque la respuesta era obvia  
  
-- no del todo. -- empezó Rogran -- Kai dijo algo de una "Serenata", ¿no? ... así que... hasta donde yo recuerdo, hay dos canciones que se llaman así, ¿no?  
  
-- ajá. -- coincidió Jenny -- La de Tranzas y la de Raúl {el de la primera generación de la Academia... aunque tengo entendido que hasta hace no mucho tiempo había otro que también se llamaba así... pero hace siglos que no escucho nada de él}. Habrá que intentar con las dos  
  
-- concordamos, entonces.  
  
-- ¿cual es cual? -- preguntó Kenny  
  
-- bueno... ahí te va la de Raul... -- Rogran se concentró un poco para recordar el ritmo -- ejem... "Para que sepas lo que te amo es necesario que te imagines que en tus manos cabe el mar, que las estrellas son tus ojos, que la noche es tu cabello, que tus labios son un sueño imposible de alcanzar. Para que sepas lo que te amo es importante que te imagines que en tus manos cabe el sol, con el que alumbras paso a paso esta esperanza de que algún día tú me quieras la mitad de lo que yo... por eso traigo esta canción de serenata con la esperanza de que te fijes en mí, para que sepas que te doy mi vida entera, y que tan sólo quiero hacerte muy feliz. Por eso traigo esta canción como un regalo para que nunca tú me vayas a olvidar, con la luna por testigo que me quieras yo te pido, que me quieras... como yo..." y luego se repite la primera estrofa y el coro  
  
-- OoO  
  
-- y la de Tranzas no me la sé bien, ¿y tú?  
  
-- pueees... -- empezó Jenny -- tampoco... nada más me sé el coro...  
  
-- estamos igual, entonces. te toca  
  
-- vale. "Con esta serenata, acércate a la ventana, bien sabes que no puedo dejarte ir porque me mata y no encuentro las palabras, y sé que estas canciones te harán sentir lo que me pasa... que no puedo vivir si tú no estás aquí..." aunque no creo que ninguna de esas sirva mucho...  
  
-- ¿y qué tal la de "Canto al pie de tu ventana pa' que sepas que te quiero, tú a mí no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me muero..."? {Ni idea de como se llama}  
  
-- y si a esas vamos, hasta la de "Cucurrucucu Paloma" va a terminar cantando.  
  
-- bueno... ya veremos el repertorio luego. Lo primero es, ¿vas a llevar Mariachi o vas a ir solo con una guitarra? -- preguntó Rogran  
  
-- no tengo dinero para el mariachi y no sé tocar la guitarra -- dijo Kenny  
  
-- · - ·U pues así estamos bien... bueno, no es nada que no se pueda solucionar...  
  
Y esa noche, fuera de la casa de Kai...  
  
-- eeeeh ...«¿porque me dejaron venir solo? ¿que tal si algo falla? en fin...» (coloca a Dizzy en el piso y abre el Winamp® {un programa reproductor de diversos formatos musicales y de multimedia})  
  
y adentro de la dichosa casa...  
  
-- ya es hora -- dijo Kai -- [sonrisa-maligna] (se pone tapones en los oídos) [risas-malvadas]  
  
-- ô.ó que dem..? «ya se volvió loco» -- cavilaba Bryan en otra de las habitaciones  
  
y entonceeesss..._Ya no quieres ni hablarme.  
No me quieres ni oír.  
Te he buscado por todas partes,  
ya no sé donde ir.  
  
Ya te he escrito mil cartas,  
tantas flores, y hasta ahora no sé de ti.  
He pedido consejos y tal vez hoy es por eso que estoy aqu  
  
Con esta serenata acércate a la ventana,  
bien sabes que no puedo dejarte ir porque me mata, y no encuentro las palabras,  
y sé que estas canciones te harán sentir lo que me pasa.  
que no puedo seguir si tú no estas aqui.  
  
Sé que puedes oírme,  
yo sé que estás ahí.  
Tantas cosas quiero decirte y no puedo decir.  
Ya hablé con tus amigos, con tus padres y hasta ahora no sé de ti.  
Que me siento tan solo y aunque digan que estoy loco voy a seguir...  
  
Con esta serenata acércate a la ventana,  
bien sabes que no puedo dejarte ir porque me mata, y no encuentro las palabras,  
y sé que estas canciones te harán sentir lo que me pasa.  
que no puedo seguir si tú no estas aqui.  
  
Con esta serenata acércate a la ventana,  
bien sabes que no puedo dejarte ir porque me mata, y no encuentro las palabras,  
y sé que estas canciones te harán sentir lo que me pasa.  
que no puedo seguir si tú no estas aqui.  
_-- o.O ¿qué rayos es eso? -- preguntó Bryan al aire -- (se asoma por la ventana) [cara-de-asco] ¿que le pasa a ese pigmeo? ... (entonces, la luz se hace en su mente) ... Hiwatari... [sonrisa maligna] no te va a funcionar Y aquí se queda por hoy.

* * *

Ahora, a los reviews.  
  
A Nadia Hiwatari le digo que gracias, y que ya vio que esa personita no era Tala  
  
A Kokoro Yana (osea, si es su espíritu, se llama igual, no? así que me ahorraré lo de "El Espíritu de", si no es molestia) dígole que el apodo de Kai me lo saqué de la serie y que me mosqueó mucho que nadie hubiera captado que me refería a él, y que por favor...  
  
Kai: como que patearme el orgullo?!?  
  
¬¬ hey! que no viste el letrero de la puerta?? "sólo personal autorizado"  
  
Kai: ¬¬ ah, sí? mira lo que me importa  
  
-.-U el colmo. el colmo!!! cambio de idea: sí, patéale el orgullo. Iba a interceder por él, pero con esta falta de respeto tan flagrante...  
  
Rogran: ô.ò tan grave es?  
  
¬¬ y otro  
  
Kenny: u-u cierto, nunca me hacen caso  
  
¬¬U y otro. AAGH, ya que!!! entren todos de una vez.  
  
Bladebreakers: n-n  
  
Kenny: eeeeh.... respecto a tus preguntas... es una laarga historia  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ que empieza con Cupido en una cantina y termina con una flecha mal disparada  
  
u-u no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Prosigamos con esto. Le toca a Malale. Sí, siempre me levanto siendo mala con M de Marine. Y, como habrás corroborado, tu deducción lógica fue la acertada. En parte, pretendía que los lectores descubrieran por sí mismos quien era con las pistas que hábilmente descubriste (¬¬U aunque el título estaba algo obvio)  
  
Kai: ¬¬ como que te vas a quedar con mi casa?!?!? (sale corriendo y luego regresa) no, no sales en el testamento del abuelo. ¬¬U y el mayordomo no es mi pariente  
  
-.-U pero con eso de que el abuelo es un desnaturalizado y sus padres sepa la bola donde están, adivina quien lo crió. o.o un momento! si te crió tu mayordomo, y tus padres no están contigo, porqué no estás en un traje de malla mega-ajustado con capa salvando la ciudad de delincuentes sicópatas?!?!?  
  
Casi Todos Los Presentes: o.O loca  
  
Rogran: ¬¬U a poco crees de Kai podría ser una especie de Batman??  
  
n-n sí, es una buena idea!! en cuanto termine este fic saco el de...mmmmh... "Bat-Kai"  
  
Kai: ¬¬U loca  
  
... o.ò Malale, te insolaste, verdad? mira que eso de Profu y las vacas estuvo raro...  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ no más que tú, señorita contradicciones. n-n quiero ver como te intentas salir de ésta.  
  
U-U acaso crees que soy una amateur? reconozco mis errores. Fue una solemne tontería decir que la alternatividad absoluta existe. La alternatividad tiene diversos grados, por consiguiente, "pégame" podría ser una saga intermedia entre Yoblade y Yoblade BdeBurro-aFuerzas, pero pensé: "y la pobre gente que no leyó yoblade qué?? van a tener que leer 55 capítulos para poder entender esta cosa?" y me dije: "no, no es justo". Pero luego divagué sobre otro asunto. Si Kenny sólo recibía ayuda de los bladebreakers, tendría -1 posibilidades de salir vivo. Si recibía mi ayuda y la de los bladebreakers, tendría 0 posibilidades de conquistar a su amorcito. Pero si recibía ayuda de Rogran, mía y de los bladebreakers, tendría 1 posibilidad, así que invité a Rogran.  
  
Kenny: ¡-¡ tan difícil va a ser?  
  
Rogran: calmado, no es cierto. Tienes un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de éxito.  
  
...peeeeero también podría decirse que no tiene casi nada que ver con yoblade porque Rogran y los bladebreakers se conocieron en el estudio de grabación de yoblade, que es donde ahora se están grabando los Flower Rangers, vamos, que hasta conocen al tipo de la Esquina, que es uno de los camarógrafos n-n. Quédate con la versión de los hechos que quieras  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ aaah, muy astuta.... n-n gracias, linda! ya veré si encuentro una postal digna para mandarte  
  
¬¬U a poco las vacas están sufriendo por mi culpa? pues qué les haces? en fin... hasta la otra.  
  
Rogran: n0n WIIIIIIIII!!! Lara también dejó review!!!!!!  
  
... sí, tu sexto sentido de premonición fue el acertado... y sí, más o menos por ahí van algunos de los tiros, pero no todos, como ya te habrás dado cuenta... [sonrisa-enigmática] o quizá sí.  
  
Rogran: ...mmmmh... pasarme por España... pasarme por España... bueeeeno... (saca un calendario y hace unos rayones, en un extraño y extravagante intento de pensar muy detenidamente para calcular con exactitud) mmmmh... si salgo dos días antes de Cuba ... n-n sí, tengo tiempo. ¬¬## pero habrá que ver si la agencia de viajes...  
  
Rei: -.-U nunca aprenderá?  
  
No. Y sobre lo de tu lindo gatito... es que... eeeh... tan mal lo trato? sólo digo mis opiniones. Recuerdo que TODOS los bladebreakers, menos Kai, fueron los que tuvieron la loca idea de gorronear de por vida y comer como trogloditas en casa de Robert, y eso no se me olvida... ô.o pero no recuerdo haber dicho que es infantil y/o patético... lo hice??  
  
Rogran: ¬¬U mira a quien le vienes a preguntar... n-n provecho, Lara!!  
  
sí, como sea... hasta otra... Y, para terminar, quiero agradecer a Thinia Milondra por su review, y disculparme por la falta de acción... quizá para el cap 7 u 8 las cosas se pongan REALMENTE movidas... todo depende de como se vaya desarrollando la historia y de cuando me regrese la inspiración.  
  
Ahora sí, Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	4. Elucubración

CAPÍTULO IV: Elucubración  
  
Y pasaron tres noches, tres serenatas, y no parecía haber ningún progreso... ¿o sí?  
  
-- oye, Kai, ¿no has oido algo en las noches? -- preguntó Bryan "casualmente"  
  
-- no, tengo el sueño muy pesado. -- respondió éste, haciéndose el desentendido -- ¿Por qué?  
  
-- porque van tres noches seguidas que un chico trae serenata a esta casa.  
  
-- "sorprendido" ¿en serio?  
  
-- sí, y me parece algo familiar... no sé... como que lo he visto en algún lado. . .  
  
-- y tu punto es...-- empezó Kai, arqueando una ceja  
  
-- que creo que se parece a uno de esos... ¿como se llaman? ah, sí. Bladebreakers.  
  
-- ah. ¿Y?  
  
-- ya deja de hacerte el idiota, ¿quieres?  
  
-- no sé de que estás hablando  
  
-- ooh, sí lo sabes. No sé que rayos estés tramando, Hiwatari, pero más vale que lo dejes de una vez.  
  
-- No tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que estés pensando.  
  
-- ... espera... podría ser que esté equivocado... tal vez esas serenatas no tengan nada que ver conmigo... después de todo, nadie sabe que estoy aquí... sonrisa-maligna vaya... ahora entiendo... Kai, amigo, debiste decirme que no querías volver a Rusia por. . .  
  
-- ¬¬ ¡¡¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!!! yo... bajo ningún concepto... tendría algo que ver... con uno de esos. . .  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna oh, claro, yo nunca quise insinuar eso. En fin... burlón ya perdónalo... (se va)  
  
-- ¬¬#### ese tarado... sonrisa-maligna bien... si quieres que sea así, estaré encantado de seguirte el juego. (se va)  
  
Y, en otro lugar...  
  
-- n-n ¿y ahora qué extraño...? -- empezó Rogran, entrando en la cocina -- decepcionado ó.ò ¿hot-cakes?  
  
-- ¿qué? ¿acaso no te gustan?  
  
-- ¡-¡ ¿esta vez no hay ningún experimento raro?  
  
-- no.  
  
-- TT-TT ¡¡no es justo!! ¡¡¡quiero un experimento raro!!! ¡¡¡invéntate algo!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿qué, crees que los experimentos raros surgen así como así??  
  
-- n.nU pues s  
  
-- ¬¬ .... ô.o de hecho, tienes razón  
  
-- n-n bien! entonces, por favor, inventa algo  
  
-- u-u lo siento, no estoy inspirada  
  
-- TT-TT eres malvada  
  
-- ... aunque podríamos ponerles pasas a los hot-cakes  
  
-- ô.ò ¿se puede hacer eso?  
  
-- supongo que sí. Ha de saber como panqué de pasas.  
  
-- n-n y si le pones nuez, sabe a panqué de nuez  
  
-- ¬¬U exacto, Sherlock  
  
-- n-n ¿y bien? ¿que esperas? ¡¡échale lo que se te ocurra!!  
  
-- ¬¬ no hay pasas ni nueces ni chispas de chocolate porque ciertas personitas estuvieron botaneando ayer muy a gusto  
  
-- · - ·U cierto... TT-TT ¡¡no es justo!! ¡esto va a ser un desayuno normal!  
  
-- ¬¬U ¿podrías actuar como si tuvieras los 591 años que tienes?  
  
-- ... está bien (se deja caer y se queda tieso) x-x ¿así?  
  
-- ¬¬U los muertos no hablan, idiota... sonrisa-maligna (le echa una jarra de agua fría encima)  
  
-- ò.ó ¡¡oye!!  
  
-- n-n los muertos no se quejan  
  
-- ¬¬ los muertos se vuelven zombies y se comen los sesos del que tengan enfrente  
  
-- ¬¬ a los zombies les cortan la cabeza  
  
-- ¬¬ las almas de los zombies se vuelven fantasmas y regresan a jalarle las patas a la gente  
  
-- ¬¬ a los fantasmas los exorcizan  
  
-- ¬¬... vale, tú ganas (tocan la puerta) ... ok, yo voy... (abre) ¡vaya! tiempo sin verte, Hiwatari  
  
-- sí, como sea... -- respondió el aludido -- ¿están despiertos?  
  
-- no, pero eso se arregla. ¡¡¡PANDILLA GORRONERAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VINO EL DE LA BUFANDAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- . Kai, ¿porqué siempre vienes a estas horas de la madrugada? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- . sí, apenas van a ser las 10:30 -- agregó Tyson  
  
-- 3 ¡holaKaiHolaRogran!  
  
-- ¿y bien? -- preguntó Kenny  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿que modales son esos? -- les reprochó Kai -- u-u realmente, ustedes tratan muy mal a los mensajeros... ¿hay "experimento raro"?  
  
-- ¡-¡ ¡¡no!! ¡hay insulsos y normales hot-cakes! -- contestó Rogran  
  
-- ... bah... entonces, a lo que voy. Kenny, ya casi lo tienes. Sólo... creo que quiere saber quien eres  
  
-- ¿eh? -- dijo estúpidamente el aludido  
  
-- ¡que desconsiderado! ¿esperabas que te reconociera? ¡¡apenas y te vio un par de veces!!  
  
-- ... tienes razón.  
  
-- ... claro que no quiere reconocer que... ustedes saben... así que creo que tendrás que ser paciente con él al principio... bueno, me voy. Coman sus insulsos hot-cakes  
  
-- ¬¬ oí eso. -- dijo quien había preparado los insulsos hot-cakes  
  
-- ¿qué? ¿hot-cakes? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cocinaste algo raro? -- inquirió Tyson  
  
-- ayer  
  
-- ¡¿¡¿entonces?!?! ¡¡¡REGRESE A ESA COCINA Y NO SALGA HASTA QUE HAYA COCINADO ALGO RARO!!! -- dijo Tyson, con el aire de un general del ejército  
  
-- ¬¬ aaaagh, cállense, ya bastante hago con soportarlos... por cierto, ¿que harás ahora, Kenny?  
  
-- no lo sé... tal vez debería seguir intentando lo de las serenatas  
  
-- ... lo que necesitamos es un(a) alcahuetæ -- dijo Rogran, pensativo  
  
-- o.ô pensé que ese era el trabajo de Kai -- intervino Tyson  
  
-- ¡por favor! -- dijo Rogran, exageradamente sorprendido de la lentitud de pensamiento de Tyson -- ¿acaso parece un buen alcahuete?  
  
-- ... no. -- respondieron los Bladebreakers a coro  
  
-- pero... ¿quien? -- preguntó Kenny  
  
-- ... eeeh... ya pensaré en eso... quizá el mejor alcahuete seas tú mismo... -- terminó Rogran, pensativo  
  
-- ¬¬ amaneciste algo simple, ¿verdad? -- le espetó Jenny  
  
-- ¬¬ no sé. Amaneciste algo mordaz, ¿verdad?  
  
-- ¬¬ cállate y come  
  
No pretendo aburrir al lector con la descripción de los bladebreakers comiendo, ni tampoco se relatará como fue que Tyson casi muere ahogado con un pedazo de hot-cake. Pues bien... llega la tarde y se aproxima la noche... y ya saben que pasa. Y pasa lo mismo al día siguiente y al otro. Hasta que, el séptimo día. . .  
  
-- ¿sigue viniendo tu noviecito? -- preguntó Kai, burlón  
  
-- ¿tú que crees? -- "respondi" si a eso puede llamársele respuesta Bryan  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna ya te dije, tengo el sueño pesado.  
  
-- bien... suspiro ¿como se llama?  
  
-- ... no sé, descríbelo  
  
-- pequeño y con cabello castaño  
  
-- mmmh... debes estar hablando de Kenny ¬¬ duh. como si hubiera muchos con cabello castaño en la serie  
  
-- sonrojado ¿Ke... Kenny?  
  
-- burlón sí, como el novio de Barbie que se rumora que es gay y por eso Barbie lo cort  
  
-- burlón ¿y tú que sabes de Barbie?  
  
-- sólo lo que tú me has enseñado... bueno, ya sabes como se llama, aunque no veo porque habría de interesarte  
  
-- ... bueno... yo... sonrojado creo que habría que explicarle al tío ése que. . .  
  
-- mmf... así que es eso... pobre, le partirás el corazón. (sale y empieza a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo) «o me está engañando... o él en verdad... Dios, ¿que he hecho?»  
  
Bryan se quedó donde estaba, y empezó a hablar consigo mismo ¬¬U definitivamente ha enloquecido  
  
-- ... así que Kenny... bien... más sonrojo creo que tendré que... (pone los ojos en blanco) aaah, no puedo. (se va)  
  
Y en el Cuartel de la Gorronería. . .  
  
-- u-u ¡tenemos que hacer algo! -- dijo Rei  
  
-- 3 cierto  
  
-- ¿pero que? -- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- u-u no sé, pero no podemos dejar a Kenny sin ayuda. Además, la voz ya se le está acabando. ¬¬U si con la voz bien cantaba mal, imaginenlo con la garganta acabada... ».« el horror. Pero podría ser peor. Podría ser Tyson el que llevara las serenatas)  
  
-- Jefe, creo que hoy no deberías ir -- coincidió Rogran  
  
-- pero... tengo que.  
  
-- no, míralo estratégicamente. Él te está esperando. Sabe que vas a ir. Entonces, si no vas, lo intrigas. Si lo intrigas, se pone a divagar. Y si se pone a divagar, quizá llegue a conclusiones que no le agraden. Y si llega a conclusiones que no le agraden, se pondrá celoso.  
  
-- ô.o ¿celoso? ¿de quien?  
  
-- de cualquier persona que se vea sospechosa según él. Y si lo logras poner celoso, entonces... es que ya lo tienes en el bolsillo  
  
-- ¿seguro? -- intervino Tyson  
  
-- UoU ¡claro! ha funcionado innumerables veces. No veo porque tenga que fallar ahora  
  
-- ... está bien... -- dijo Kenny lentamente -- confiaré en ti.  
  
-- n.nU no deberías hacerlo, pero. . .  
  
-- ô.o entonces... ¿qué hacemos? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- · - ·U ni idea -- contestaron los demás a coro  
  
Y llegó la noche de ese día, como de costumbre, Kai ya se había puesto sus tapones para los oídos, pero Bryan, que recientemente había adquirido la misma costumbre, no lo hizo. Estuvo esperando en la oscuridad por horas y horas a que llegara su "dulce tormento" ¬¬ esa metáfora es de mi parte, que conste. Total, que esperó y esperó y esperó y esperó como si estuviera en la fila del banco, y Kenny nunca de los nuncas llegó, como si fuera un banquero. Y fue éso, precisamente, lo que hizo que Bryan por fin se decidiera.  
  
Y aquí dejamos este churro chorero por hoy.  
  
Pero no sin antes dar respuesta a sus reviews, empezando por Akane Tsubame, a quien le digo que no hay problema si se tarda en mandar los antes mencionados reviews. Si mudarse de ciudad en el mismo país es traumático, no imagino como será si te mudas a otro país (cambio de idioma, de cultura, de comida, de clima, etc)... pero venga! no sabía que eras de tanto caché... mira que hasta guaruras XD... bueno... en fin, tres años... lo suficiente para que apenas te acostumbres te regreses XP... suerte!  
  
A Silver le digo que ya deje de redundar. Ya es hartamente sabido que Kai es guapísimo y genial. No tenéis que repetirlo en cada review... ô.o y yo no veo que le veis de lindo a Kenny/Kyo/sujeto sin ojos/como le llamen  
  
A Kokoro Yana le digo que ver a Cupido borracho es muy común  
  
Rogran: (asintiendo con la cabeza) u-u ajá, ajá. . .  
  
... otra vez?!??! porque siempre entran cuando les digo que NO entren?!??!  
  
Los Bladebreakers: n-n porque s  
  
¬¬ ésa no es una razón de peso.  
  
Rogran: û.u otra vez parafraseando a tu maestra de inglés?  
  
sí, algún problema?!?!? es una de las personas más sabias que conozco. pero venga, continuemos con dos reviews de medio metro. Primero Lara  
  
Rogran: n-n WIIIIIIIII!!! LARA!!!!  
  
... mmmh... yo no diría que Kai tiene mala leche. Sólo quiere sobrevivir y deshacerse de sus problemas. Qué tiene de malo?  
  
Kai: ¬¬ sí, que tiene de malo?  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ no! bajo ningún motivo voy a permitir que me secuestres, Lara. Si voy es por mi gusto. No hay necesidad de obligarme  
  
u.uU el problema va a ser para que se libren de él... lástima, España es un bonito lugar... no lo destroces mucho, al menos no hasta que yo haya podido irme un ratillo  
  
Rogran: u.uU lo que será dentro de MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo, si no es que nunca  
  
u-u es que tanto trámite para un pasaporte... y juntar lana... y... venga, prosigamos... bueno... ya... trataré un poco mejor a Rei  
  
Rei: (de rodillas y elevando la cara al cielo) Gracias, Señor!!  
  
¬¬U bueno... pero tengo algo que alegar en mi defensa! si lo estoy equiparando con esos dos es porque el protagónico es de Kenny! incluso Rogran se está moderando para no llamar demasiado la atención.  
  
Rogran: u-u lo que es condenadamente difícil. Tú y Malale ya me conocen  
  
... que también es parte de la Pandilla Gorronera. ah, por cierto, no sólo le tiré a Rogran encima sonrisa-maligna te recuerdo que también Max y Tyson estaban en esa pirámide de gente caída. Y al principio, Rei había caído de pie sobre todos los demás. Era lo justo que él estuviera abajo por un rato... y sonrisa maligna SÍ entendí la palabreja  
  
Kai: ¬/-/¬## ¿con qué derecho...?  
  
calla, no vayas a complicar más las cosas.  
  
Rogran: eeeh... · - ·U gracias, supongo...  
  
... ô.o pero no estás comiendo nada, o sí?  
  
Rogran: sólo los experimentos raros. ya sigue Malale?  
  
sí... suspiro esto va para largo... pero de cualquier modo... SÍ! ACERTASTE! ... y te comprendo. Mi lado racional también me ha dicho cada tontería... ... mmmh... a lo mejor el doblaje de allá no es el mismo que por acá y por eso no salió... creo que el que lo dijo fue Tyson... y ya no me acuerdo cuando fue... era en una batalla contra... conta.. n.nU no recuerdo. en fin!  
  
Rogran: ... es cierto! como es que te atreviste a llamar así a Kai??  
  
¬¬ estooooo... técnicamente, fuiste TÚ el que lo llamó así.  
  
Rogran: ... · - ·U ah...  
  
u-u además, el que adore a Kai. . .  
  
Kai: o/./O  
  
... no es motivo para que se libre de epitetos molestos  
  
Kai: ... sonrisa maligna sí, ése es el plan  
  
la pregunta es: ¿funcionará?  
  
Kai: ¬¬ lo dudas?  
  
"Si algo puede fallar, lo har"  
  
Rogran: "Si la ley de Murphy puede fallar, lo har"  
  
¬¬ de lado de quien estás?  
  
Rogran: del mío.  
  
... ven? ella si supo desde el primer momento que mi invención ovística era buena  
  
Rei: ¬¬U sí, ya, pues.  
  
Y SI!!! SI VOY A ESCRIBIR BAT-KAI!!!  
  
Kai: ... qué hice para merecer esto?  
  
bueno... es que te verías muy bien con las mallas mega-ajustadas, y la capa y la capucha... pero venga! prometo que te va a gustar  
  
Kai: ¬¬ segura?  
  
sonrisa maligna cuando te enteres de la mitad de lo que planeo te va a gustar.  
  
Rogran: UoU y cuando te enteres de la otra mitad te vas a querer suicidar  
  
... aah, claro. La fiebre causa delirio... oh, el delirio... (se pone a divagar)  
  
Rogran: ¬¬U entre locos te veas. . .  
  
... venga! he ganado. Se ha tragado mis dos anzuelos  
  
Rogran: u-u suerte de principiante... y sí, ya veré cuando voy a España... y a que parte... pero sonrisa-maligna les caeré de sorpresa.  
  
... ok, Malale. Estoy total y absolutamente convencida de tu inocencia. La culpa es, como siempre, del duende (».«U sí, el duende que me esconde las cosas, que rompe las bancas de la escuela pa' que nos las cobren, el que le movía las cosas de lugar a mi abuelo y que nadie me cree que lo vi meterse abajo de mi cama)  
  
Kai: ... eeeh... bueno... sí dije eso... pero sonrisa-maligna no dije que TE daría a TI mi reino. Ni siquiera estaba implícito. Dije que lo daría, pero no a quien. Y da la casualidad que se lo daría a... mmmh... sonrisa maligna no lo diré.  
  
OoO Kai, eres mi heroíno. Te libraste de darle tu reino a Malale... terminamos! ahora sí, cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	5. Propuestas indecorosas

CAPÍTULO V: Propuestas (in)decorosas  
  
Nuevo día, para variar. Misma rutina... ¿o no?  
  
-- ô.o Rogran, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -- preguntó Jenny  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿qué parece? -- fue la seudo-respuesta  
  
-- ô.o ¿te sientes bien?  
  
-- ¬¬ sí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?  
  
-- ô.o que te levantaste más temprano que yo y estás cocinando  
  
-- ¬¬# ¿insinúas que soy un flojo abusivo?  
  
-- n.nU no, para nada. Es sólo que esto es algo... peculiar. En fin... ¿qué potaje preparas?  
  
-- u-u insulsas y normales tostadas a la francesa  
  
-- ¬.¬ invéntate algo  
  
-- ¬¬ ¿podrías actuar como si tuvieras los 289 años que tienes?  
  
-- n-n no.  
  
-- Buenos días -- saludó Kenny, entrando a la cocina... a las nueve y media de la mañana?!?!  
  
-- ô.o creo que tenías razón -- coincidió Rogran -- esta es una mañana... peculiar  
  
-- ¿de qué hablan? -- preguntó el enamorado niño sin ojos  
  
-- n.nU de nada importante -- dijo Rogran -- O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
-- o.o qué?!?! -- preguntaron los otros dos a coro  
  
-- O.O se acabó la leche  
  
-- ¬¬U ah.  
  
-- ¬¬ Bien... -- empezó Kenny -- sólo hay una forma de resolver esto.  
  
-- ¬¬ cuando quieras, pequeño -- le contestó Jenny amenazadoramente.  
  
-- Piedra, papel o tijeras!!! -- exclamaron al unísono  
  
-- ¡-¡ tijeras -- se lamentó Kenny  
  
-- n-n piedra -- le replicó Jenny -- te toca ir por la leche. n-n te vas por la sombrita!  
  
-- ¬¬ y no seas como el idiota de Tyson, que en vez de traer leche trajo jocoque (oséase, leche agria) -- le advirtió Rogran  
  
Y así, Kenny emprendió una de las mayores Odiseas de la humanidad: comprar leche. Varias veces su camino fue interrumpido por baches, charcos, y perros indigentes y sin empleo. Durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido, Kenny se convenció de que era una vaca y que, por lo tanto, no tenía que ir a comprar leche. Pero recobró la cordura y continuó. Y ya venía de regreso con la leche cuando una mano lo jaló hacia un callejón.  
  
-- ô.ó ¿qué dem...? o/./o ¿Bryan?  
  
-- eeeh... /sonrojo/ hola.  
  
-- /sonrojo/ hola... ¿qu-qué haces aquí?  
  
-- /más sonrojado/ yo... estoooo... ¿quieres ir al cine?  
  
-- /tan rojo que parece un tomate/ ... vale... ¿cuándo?  
  
-- /ídem/ ¿hoy?  
  
-- /ídem/ ajá. ¿dónde?  
  
-- /ídem/ ¿aquí a las cuatro?  
  
-- /ídem/ de acuerdo -- convino Kenny.  
  
Bryan asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.  
  
-- o/./o no puede ser...  
  
y, con esa misma expresión, Kenny regresó hasta el Cuartel de la Gorronería, dejó la leche y se sentó en una silla cualquiera  
  
-- ô.o ¿jefe? ¿estás bien? -- interrogó Tyson  
  
-- o/./o no lo sé. -- contestó Kenny con toda sinceridad  
  
-- por favor, dime que es cierto lo que estoy pensando -- intervino Rogran, con una sonrisa triunfal que no podía con ella. Kenny sólo pudo asentir. -- ja! sabía que caería! -- dijo Rogran, con una Sonrisa Triunfal Mayúscula.  
  
-- vaya... eso fue rápido... -- dijo Jenny pensativamente.  
  
-- ¿y bien? ¿ahora qué sigue? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- lo que sea que haya sugerido Julieto -- dijo Rogran, con todo el aire de un alcahuete que ha cumplido debidamente su función (¬¬U duh. pues es un alcahuete, que otro aire podría tener?)  
  
-- n/./n dijo que fuéramos al cine  
  
-- ¿cuándo? -- inquirió Tyson  
  
-- n/./n hoy  
  
-- o.O hoy?!?!? -- preguntaron todos los demás al unísono  
  
-- n/./n sí, hoy.  
  
-- û.ú y se puede saber qué haces perdiendo el tiempo tan miserablemente?!?!? -- le reprochó Rogran  
  
-- o.O eh?  
  
-- u.uU tienes que prepararte física y mentalmente, novato -- le dijo Jenny, meneando la cabeza.  
  
-- û.ú exacto -- coincidió Rogran -- así que ve y pónte presentable, pero ya!!  
  
Y después de una serie de carreras de aquí pa' allá y de allá pa' acá, en las que se comprobaron las leyes Múrphycas una y otra vez, Kenny pudo por fin llegar a donde había acordado con Bryan. Max, Rei y Tyson, sintiéndose desplazados y abandonados, se fueron con lo que les quedaba de orgullo a las maquinitas.  
  
-- n-n bueno -- empezó Rogran -- ahora que los chamaqui'os no están, se me ocurre algo  
  
-- ¬¬ no  
  
-- ô.ó oye! ni siquiera sabes a que me refiero!!  
  
-- UoU ya te dije que no.  
  
-- ¬¬ mira, te voy a demostrar que no era lo que estabas pensando............................. ¿ya?  
  
-- u-u esto era justamente lo que creí que pensabas  
  
-- ô.o vaya... ¬¬## no te han dicho que es de mal gusto leerle la mente a la gente?!?!?  
  
-- ¬.¬ mira quien habla  
  
-- .... anda, di que sí. Yo sé que quieres decir que sí.  
  
-- ¬¬ ene-o: NEL!!!  
  
-- ¡-¡ malvada... TT-TT MALVADA!!!  
  
-- ¬¬U......... u-u....... -.-U está bien, tú ganas. No sé como me convences  
  
-- n-n con mi linda cara.  
  
Pero regresemos a lo interesante del asunto. Si algún(a) romántico/a incurable cree que el camino del callejón al cine estuvo bañado en miel, se equivoca. Si cree que se fueron agarraditos de la mano, se equivoca también. Si cree que Bryan le dirigió la palabra a Kenny, se equivoca. Si cree que Bryan volteó a ver a donde estaba Kenny, se equivoca. Y, si cree que le preguntó cuál película quería ver, se equivoca también. Dado que no había ninguna película realmente interesante, entraron a ver "Viernes 13 MMMDCCCLXXXVIII (3888): Jason Ataca una y otra y otra vez". Las vísceras, la sangre, las sierras eléctricas rebanando adolescentes calenturientos, el sicótico ente que era imposible de matar sin importar cuantas veces ni con qué fuera golpeado, en resumen, todo el gastado concepto de seudo-película de horror fue, sin embargo, lo suficientemente bueno como para que Bryan se reanimara. Y es que la violencia sin sentido era algo sobradamente divertido. En fin, Bryan se sentía tan bien, que incluso pudo conversar con el niño sin ojos como si fuera una persona civilizada y normal ¬.¬U sin comentarios; de hecho, estaba de tan buen humor que incluso aceptó que fueran la próxima semana a ver "Depredator MXCIX (1099)".  
  
Y Kenny regresó dando saltos de alegría al Cuartel de la Gorronería (n-n salió un verso sin esfuerzo/ y ahí va otro, como potro/ ya paremos o nunca terminaremos). Si la alegría pagara impuestos, Kenny estaría muy endeudado. No vio a sus compañeros de equipo por ningún lado, así que se puso a buscar. Y llegó a la sala, y la puerta estaba cerrada, y de ahí salían ruidos muy extraños.  
  
-- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? es algo... decepcionante -- dijo Jenny, arrastrando las palabras  
  
-- espera a que te atrape, Flint, y vas a ver...-- replicó Rogran, con un tono de voz muy peligroso.  
  
-- ¿ah, sí? ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
-- algo que te duela... pero no mucho.  
  
-- uy, que miedo...  
  
La cara de Kenny era todo un poema. Estaba pensando que debería hacer cuando llegaron los demás bladebreakers  
  
-- n-n hola, jefe, ¿cómo te fue? --empezó Rei -- ô.o ¿eh? ¿por qué esa cara? ..... ¬¬ te dio la golpiza de tu vida, ¿verdad? te dije que estabas absolutamente loco si creías que...  
  
y Rei hubiera seguido con su discurso, pero lo interrumpió un fuerte sonido de resortes, una voz que "rugía" con una onomatopeya parecida a "Bleeeeeeeeeeerch", una mujer gritando, y algo muy pesado que caía fuertemente. Después, se volvieron a escuchar las voces de ustedes saben quienes, un poco más agitadas  
  
-- parece que te acorralé. Ríndete y tal vez tenga un poco de piedad -- dijo Rogran  
  
-- bah... ven por mí si estás tan seguro  
  
-- conste que te lo advertí.  
  
Se escuchó como si un auto acelerara, y después una serie de detonaciones y sonidos de cosas de metal y vidrio que se rompían  
  
-- 3 parece que se están divirtiendo -- dijo Max con la misma simpleza con que hubiera dicho que había hot-dogs para cenar  
  
-- pues que lástima que tenga que interrumpirlos -- dijo Tyson, molesto. Abrió la puerta de golpe -- ù/-/ú oigan, esto no es hotel de paso!!  
  
-- vale, como quieras. -- dijo Rogran, algo mosqueado -- ¬¬ eres una maldita tramposa  
  
-- oh, claro que no -- contestó Jenny con una sonrisa burlona -- después de todo, yo no te obligué a dirigirte hacia el campo minado  
  
-- técnicamente lo hiciste. Sabes que fue una maniobra desleal  
  
-- ¿perdón? ¿aventarme al agua no fue desleal?  
  
-- no me cambies el tema.  
  
-- te recuerdo que esto de jugar al Carmaggedon fue tu idea (ea, que estaban pensando?)... ¿y bien, Kenny? ¿cómo te fue?  
  
-- pueeeeeeees... creo que bien -- contestó el niño sin ojos más querido por todos los que leen esto (¬¬U además de ser el único niño sin ojos)  
  
Y aquí se queda por hoy porque ya se me acabaron las ideas, además de que tuve que reescribirlo porque se me borró TT-TT, por lo tanto, me dispongo a responder los reviews que tan amablemente hacen llegar  
  
a Akane Tsubame le digo que no sé si hagan bonita pareja, pero sí que está dispareja. Y aconsejo que le digas a los de mantenimiento que si las compus tienen virus no es tu culpa, si no de los que van a ver sus páginas pornográficas. Mil gracias por tus comentarios  
  
a Kokoro Yana le digo que me alegra que le esté gustando tanto, que es obvio que si alguien te está torturando los oídos más de siete noches seguidas es normal que te percates de su existencia, pero que no va a haber yaoi como el que probablemente estés imaginando porque no me atrevo a despojar al pobrecito niño sin ojos de la inocencia que lo caracteriza ».« además de que seguro si pasara algo con Bryan el pobre chico acabaría en el hospital. ¬¬## y sí, yo también estoy sobradamente molesta por lo de los hot-cakes. Encima que me tienen de vil chacha/gata/sirvienta/criada/mucama/nana/como le llamen, y se ponen como si fuera que!! deberían agradecer que hice la masa "a la antigua" en vez de comprarla pre-fabricada!!! pero no, verdad?!?! (sigue despotricando contra los hombres sin más ocupación que admirarse el ombligo y creen que la comida llueve del cielo)  
  
Rogran: -.-U genial... y sí, el pobrecito Kenny tuvo que llevar serenata quien sabe cuantos días seguidos, y lo pusimos a ensayar durante horas cada canción de cada serenata, así que sí se estaba quedando ronco.  
  
(Jenny deja de despotricar) n-n sí, hasta otra. Tú también cuídate.  
  
A Silver le digo que sí, que Bryan se sonrojó. Y le agradezco infinitamente sus ideas para la cocina (sonrisa-maligna)  
  
Rogran: pero... pero... pero que no es demasiado pesado ese... platillo?  
  
con las cantidades industriales que comen, es mejor que les caiga como bomba.  
  
Rogran: pero les va a dejar un aliento a rayos!!! ».« yo no voy a aguantar a los bladebreakers con mal aliento.  
  
mmmmh... tienes razón... mejor les doy a comer engrudo n-n  
  
Bladebreakers: o.O qué?!?!?  
  
como que qué?!? sabe rico!!! ... como sea... síp, Kenny se puso muy muy lindo. De hecho, todos se pusieron lindos a partir del v-Force (aunque Kai empeoró, con eso de que pasó de ser "guapo" a ser "lindo" a secas...pero luego se puso no "como quiere", sino como las fans queremos O¬O) espero que esto os siga gustando... u-u aunque ya no sé como continuar... ya veré que se me ocurre... ».« es que ya sé como va a acabar, pero no sé como llegar allá!!! como sea... hasta otra  
  
y a Kiyone Hiwatari le doy mis más cumplidas gracias, y le digo que como puede ver hice caso a su posdata  
  
Rogran: n-n una más para el club de fans  
  
Rei: ¬¬U eso se le va a subir  
  
Rei, aunque una de tus misiones en la vida es tratar de bajarle los humos a Rogran, es hora de que te des cuenta de que es imposible  
  
Rogran: UoU no es mi culpa ser tan genial  
  
Todos los Presentes: ¬¬U  
  
venga, cambiemos de tema mmmh... el review de Malale es un pelín más largo que el de Lara, así que lo dejaremos para el final... mira, que linda es Lara. Planea un triple secuestro  
  
Rogran: pues yo la veo difícil. No sabe donde vive ninguno de nosotros  
  
... mejor no la retes.  
  
Rei: ¬¬# sí, es una favoritista  
  
UoU Demándenme. Además, Kai sí sufre en este fic. Tiene que soportar a los bladebreakers, tiene que aguantar a su mayordomo, tiene que sobrellevar el hecho de que tarde o temprano volverá a Rusia, y...  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ ya, ya entendimos. Kai sufre demasiado  
  
Kai: UoU sí, pero lo soporto, no como otros ¬.¬  
  
mmmh... lo siento, pero ya sé exactamente que papel va a desempeñar Rei (sonrisa-maligna)  
  
Rei: O.OU  
  
yyyy.... estoy lista, preparada y dispuesta para el review de cuartilla y tercio de Malale (ya lo medí. Verdana 10, y es cuartilla y tercio). Sí, Kai y Bryan se sonrojaron. Que sean rusos, guapos, y más fríos que un congelador andante no quiere decir que estén exentos de las molestas malas pasadas que juegan las hormonas. Ahora, aclaremos las cosas para tu lado racional y tu lado irracional (ala, que envidia. yo nada más tengo el lado irracional). La respuesta a tu dilema es que no empezó como una atracción física de parte de Bryan. (venga, a quien le gustaría el Kenny de la primera temporada?? estaba bien gacho...)  
  
Kenny: ¬¬ oí eso.  
  
... n.nU ... si no que más bien el asunto fue que después de tanta serenata, una fibrilla de un músculo de un órgano llamado corazón como que revivió, y como que se inclinó a darle una oportunidad al niño sin ojos.... mmmh... es un proceso bastante complicado que quizá explicaré al final del fic... pero ahora te expondré una teoría que he discutido varias veces con Nakuru, y es que los hermanos varones, al menos desde la perspectiva desde las hermanas, se descomponen. Sí, se descomponen! llega una edad en que, aparte de afearse terriblemente, se vuelven locos y emocionalmente inestables y son una lata. Aunque creo que Kenny todavía tiene una amplia posibilidad de salvarse, porque ya tiene unos... creo que 13 o 14 años, y todavía no se ha descompuesto.  
  
Kai: ¬¬ dudas de mis buenas intenciones??.... ô.o qué le pasa?  
  
¡-¡ es verdad... TT-TT KAI!!!!! PORQUE?!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: o.O y otra  
  
Tyson: alguien sabe que está pasando aquí?  
  
Rogran: mmmmmmmmh... yo con los traumas de las mujeres no me meto. Son terribles.  
  
(Jenny se calma) sí, es mejor no hablar de eso. n-n Me alegra que te alegre que haya actualizado... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!  
  
Rogran: n-n "Sapo verde eres tú, rana verde eres tú, rana verde son todos, rana verde eres tú!!"  
  
Bladebreakers: n-n "queremos pastel, pastel, pastel, con mucho betún, betún, betún"  
  
... ¬.¬ pero ni que fuera tan raro que actualizara. Está bien que no actualizo diario, pero este fic ha cumplido con la ley de oro de "un cap por semana" fielmente. Pero, venga! el proximo fic que publique será tu regalo (n-nU chale, hasta la otra quincena...)  
  
Rogran: ... pues si España me aguanta, vale. Allá voy.... pero (sonrisa-enigmática) no les diré cuando (risas-malvadas)  
  
Rei: ô.o qué tiene eso de gracioso?  
  
Max: 3 él se entiende.  
  
...¬¬ porque nadie más lo entendería. Y claro que te creo!! es el malvado duende el que hace todo por lo que nos culpan y nos quieren cobrar mobiliario. Pusieron unas cámaras en el salón (¬¬## mondrigo viejo metiche) y una se descompuso y pretenden culparnos!!! ni en sueños nos acercamos a esa cámara!! a lo mucho le poníamos una hoja enfrente y luego la quitábamos, o saludábamos a los maestros... venga, de hecho, yo nunca hice eso. Sólo una vez me paré enfrente de la cámara, alcé el puño y dije "huelga, huelga!"... pero ese no es el punto. Sí! yo también quiero empezar ya con Bat-Kai! u-u pero tengo que pulir el inicio. Ya tengo, a rasgos generales, varios de los personajes, la trama y uno que otro chistecillo, pero me falta el inicio!!... venga, ya reconocí que el promedio de tamaño de tus reviews es de cuartilla y media. TT-TT no quiero un review de medio metro... ¬¬ si me mandas un review de medio metro, no te lo contesto.... ¡-¡ Kai.... TT-TT CON LO CHULO QUE ESTA!!!!!!!!!! porqué todo lo bueno de la vida es ilegal, inmoral, engorda, tiene impuestos más allá de la realidad o dura muy poco?!?!?!?  
  
Kai: .... ô.o otra vez?  
  
Rogran: mmmh... leyendo entre líneas.... creo que creen que te irás a una dimensión donde no puedan verte  
  
Kai: u-u pues que dejen de leer libros de ciencia ficción.  
  
Rogran: ... ¡-¡ y tan lentito que es él!! como lo voy a extrañar!!... ¬¬ venga, le paro, que me empiezo a ver gay.  
  
Kai: ¬¬ (a Rogran) idiota. (a Jenny y Malale) Locas. (a los Bladebreakers) pedazos de neanderthal. (se va)  
  
TT-TT y tan cruel con la gente que supuestamente quiere... en fin... hasta otra!  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	6. Segundo Round

hay unos cambios debido a que FF. net ya no acepta corchetes ni llaves:

**ζ...ζ ---» ** los comentarios que no me puedo/quiero/debo callar

**/.../ ---» **las expresiones emocionales que me da flojera redactar enteras como es debido.

Ahora sí, continuemos. Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes que vean aquí me pertenece, salvo mi propia persona, aunque Rogran de vez en cuando me deja decidir por él; y que las situaciones que se presentan son ficticias, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

CAPÍTULO VI: Segundo Round

Y la semana que debía pasar antes de la siguiente cita de Kenny se fue volando. Durante esos siete días, el niño sin ojos se preparó exhaustivamente. Había previsto casi todos los posibles comentarios y acciones de Bryan, y las respuestas que daría.

-- nwn ¿y bien? -- preguntó Rei, mientras esperaban el desayuno **ζ**¬.¬# me da que uno de estos días me la pagan**ζ** -- ¿estás listo, jefe?

-- sí -- respondió Kenny con una decisión asombrosa

-- 3 todo saldrá bien -- predijo Max

-- Muero de hambre -- dijo Tyson **ζ**duh. pues quien más podría ser?**ζ** -- ¿dónde está el desayuno?

-- ¬¬# de veras que eres desconsiderado -- lo regañó Rogran, que llevaba un tazón MUY grande de contenido desconocido

-- ¬.¬ más les vale que aprecien esto, porque me levanté a las siete de la mañana para prepararlo -- les dijo Jenny, que llevaba un tazón similar, con unas ojeras que respaldaban su comentario

-- n-n lo apreciaré -- dijo Tyson -- ¿Qué es?

-- empanadas de crioque

-- ô.o ¿"crioque"? -- preguntó Rei, temiendo la respuesta. "Crioque" sonaba a una especie de hongo del maíz, el trigo u otro cereal por el estilo.

-- ajá -- contestó Jenny, divertida -- "crioque" ésta es de queso, "crioque" ésta es de pollo, etcétera

-- OoO ah -- dijeron los Bladebreakers

-- Bueno, jefe -- empezó Rogran -- hoy es el gran día. ¿Seguro que estás listo?

-- ajá -- dijo Kenny una vez más con esa asombrosa decisión tan recientemente encontrada. Pero de repente le surgió una duda -- Pero, ¿qué no la primera cita es la más difícil? -- preguntó.

-- No seas ingenuo... la primera cita es una mera formalidad durante la cual la pareja en cuestión está tan nerviosa que prácticamente no hacen ni dicen nada -- la explicación de Rogran bien podría (valga la redundante redundancia del pleonásmico pleonasmo) explicar la extraña forma de actuar de Bryan, o al menos eso creyó Kenny. Y las divagaciones de todos fueron interrumpidas por alguien que llamó a la puerta.

-- Yo voy -- dijo Jenny

-- ô.o ¿Qué no el trabajo de portero es mío? -- preguntó Rogran

-- Tú hiciste el desayuno un día, así que es justo que yo me encargue de la puerta un día, ¿no? -- contestó Jenny con una sonrisa extraña

-- Ése no es el punto. -- dijo Rogran con seriedad -- Primero no duermes y luego no comes. Por eso te estás encogiendo **ζ**».« sí, me encojo... ô.o y luego vuelvo a crecer un poco... ».« y luego me vuelvo a encoger! estoy descompuesta!! soy chafa!! vengo de la fayuca!!**ζ**

-- Es que... después de haber preparado las empanadas no me quedan ganas de comerlas -- dijo Jenny, y salió rápidamente.

La expresión de la Pandilla Gorronera no tenía precio. Todos se habían quedado inmóviles con ese comentario, y ahora examinaban suspicazmente los alimentos.

Quien había llegado oportunamente a la hora del desayuno era, como de costumbre, Kai, según él para informar de los movimientos de Bryan horas antes del Gran Suceso. Pero habría tiempo para eso después del desayuno. Se dió cuenta de que todos miraban acusadoramente a Jenny pero lo ignoró. Seguro era otra ridícula controversia sobre la normalidad o anormalidad del desayuno.

-- ¿Qué le pusiste a las empanadas, Flint? -- preguntó Rogran con una mirada que daba miedo. Kai, que apenas se había sentado e iba a dar la primera mordida (esa gloriosa primera mordida), se detuvo y se unió al Movimiento De Gente Que Mira Acusadoramente.

-- Pueees... de todo -- respondió Jenny con toda sinceridad y de buena fe, mosqueada por la pregunta. Era "crioque", después de todo. ¿Qué rayos esperaban éstos individuos?

-- No te hagas la que la virgen te habla -- acribilló Rogran -- ¿Porqué no quieres comer?

-- Ah, eso -- sonrió Jenny, divertida, pues al fin comprendía por dónde iban los tiros -- Verán, es algo curioso... siempre que frío algo, acabo tan acalorada, cansada, quemada y harta del platillo, que no me le puedo ni acercar hasta el día siguiente... **ζ**».« como cuando me puse a hacer donas... argh!!!**ζ**-- meneó la cabeza -- es que freír es una lata, y más si es en cantidades industriales.

-- ¬.¬ Oh, claro -- dijo Rogran sarcásticamente, expresando la desconfianza continuada de todos. **ζ**¬¬ como se ve que nunca han tenido que freír nada**ζ**. Jenny decidió jugarse la última carta. No había pasado horas frente al aceite caliente para que no se lo comieran.

-- Venga... ¿creen que habría dejado que Kai pensara siquiera en comer las susodichas empanadas si tuvieran algo que pudiera dañar a quien las comiera?

Ese argumento los convenció. Tenía lógica. La Pandilla Gorronera atacó con devoción la comida, como para compensar su reciente falta de confianza.

-- Además -- agregó Jenny, bostezando -- ¿para qué poner ratas en las empanadas si puedo envenenarlos con el jugo? compermiso... -- dijo, y se fue. Ahora las miradas suspicaces recaían sobre el jugo. Pero Max sacó su Juego de Química "Mi Alegría"® y comprobó que el jugo no tenía nada nocivo para los seres bípedos. Cuando acabaron, Kai dio un informe pormenorizado de la "inquietud y evasividad" de Bryan. Se ponía nervioso si lo miraban, se sobresaltaba si le hablaban, se escondía la mayor parte del tiempo, y no había dormido ni dejado dormir con su ir y venir nocturno. Acto seguido, se fue. Rogran le corroboró a Kenny los buenos presagios que le inspiraba el informe de Kai, y Kenny definió su estrategia.

Y llegó la hora señalada, y Kenny se fue, y el resto de la Pandilla Gorronera se fue a arrojar piedras al río **ζ**¬¬ qué malvados son con el río. El río no les hizo nada**ζ**, y pasaron tres horas y los bladebreakers volvieron, pero de Kenny ni sus luces.

Y pasaron otras dos horas, y Kenny seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una, las dos y las tres, y el niño sin ojos no aparecía.

Y no se supo nada de él hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando el Cuartel General de la Pandilla Gorronera recibió un misterioso llamado telefónico.

...n-n Pero de eso hablaremos el próximo capítulo. Sí! mi vena malvada continúa latiendo, y no les diré que fue lo que pasó con el lindo Kenny hasta dentro de otra semana. Y recuerden que si me linchan, nunca sabrán que es lo que pasó, así que ármense de paciencia y esperen risas-malvadas

Venga, pasemos al asunto de los reviews.

a Kiyone Hiwatari se le agradecen sus mentiras piadosas sobre la calidad de esta cosa

Rogran: n-n ajá, de nada. Hey, Lara! agrega a esta chica al club de fans, quieres?

a Akane Tsubame dígole que no, que ella no tiene nada de culpa por los desperfectos en la computadora, que mande a Chihuahua a un baile a los de mantenimiento, que las 2:00 am no es tarde, todo lo contrario, es muy temprano, al maldito viejo loco nunca le pasa nada porque es el maldito viejo y loco protagonista que misteriosamente llegó a su pleno crecimiento siendo un cadáver andante, y que eso del huevo se oye bien. Bastante bien, de hecho. Ah, y claro, que se esfuerce en lo de las porristas, y que recuerde que, sin importar qué tan malo sea el equipo, ella debe apoyarlos con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Y dado que a Malale y Lara lo único que les falta es mandar el review desde la misma computadora, les contestaremos en conjunto. sarcasmoSí, Bryan tiene muy buen gusto para las películas

Rogran: UoU Viernes 13 es el mayor churro de la historia

Jenny: no, estuvo peor Titanic

Rogran: pero de Titanic no hubo trescientas secuelas, verdad?

Jenny: ... me rindo ante ese comentario.

Rogran: n-n sí! vengan a jugar Carmaggedon las dos! es muy divertido arrollar zombis y chocar carros!

Jenny: UoU bueno, eso en la versión europea, porque en la versión americana atropellas gente "de verdad"... ahora, hablemos de Bryan. Su conflicto interno es bastante complicado como para explicarlo en este momento, porque se chafaría el resto del fic. Y... ¿qué tiene que ver que Bryan se sonrojara? Les explicaré la historia completa de este extraño caso. Bryan no se fijó mucho en Kenny en el campeonato, porque su atención estaba centrada en romperle todos los huesos a Rei. Si lo reconoció como uno de los Bladebreakers fue por la laptop y los lentes en el pelo y porque no tiene ojos. Si se sonrojó al oír su nombre fue porque las hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada, como a cualquiera. Si lo pudo describir a Kai fue porque lo vio sin que se diera cuenta. Permítanme explicar eso. Kenny tenía toda su atención centrada en la ventana por donde _debería _asomarse Bryan si lo oía y se dignaba a responder (esto de acuerdo a la descripción teórica del efecto de las serenatas que Rogran le dio al peque des-ojado)... pero en la tercera noche, Bryan NO estaba en ese cuarto. Intrigado por el insistente, se escondió entre el follaje de un árbol, se quedó sin moverse ni hacer ruido, y así fue como identificó visualmente a Kenny, ya con el chalequito, y con el relojito, y todo bonito como es en la segunda temporada. Y ya, terminé, creo. A mi parecer ya no dejé ningún hueco, pero eso ya lo decidirán ustedes, preguntonas. Deberían conformarse con saber que están empezando una relación sentimental aunque parezca imposible porque Cupido es un borracho, drogadicto, loco y más chueco que la fayuca. Y por cierto, Lara, sábete que México es muy grande y no sabes donde empezar porque casi nadie sabe donde vivo

Rogran: UoU que suene la musiquita de misión imposible. Pero ya veré que puedes hacer. Y no, no esperaba que "Luci-chan"... XD "Luci-chan"! ataque de risa... bueno, no esperaba que intentara hacer algo para evitarlo... XD "Luci-chan" más ataque de risa

Kai: ... y qué tiene que ver todo lo que dijiste con que sufra o no?? invariablemente, no puedo mandar matar a nadie, si no ya lo habría hecho, no soy tarado, gracias. Y me importa un rábano que lloren, lo que opine el imbécil del demoñejo, y no veo porque habría de querer una corona de nardos! gracias, no soy un narcisista gay! (se va)

Rogran: ... chale...

... venga, exageró un poco, pero... ¡-¡ se le pasa... sí, maldita sea!! pusieron cámaras!! nos arruina la diversión!! apenas empezamos a hacer algo "sospechoso" y viene la prefecta a regañarnos... 0) pero siempre se encuentran con que somos completamente inocentes y que no estamos haciendo nada malo ... mmmh... aunque como las cámaras no tienen sonido, no oyeron lo de "huelga, huelga!"... P menos mal que no tienen sonido, porque me la he pasado imitando a la xendiga maestra de módulos fiscales, que no creo que la corran por más que nos quejemos porque es hermana del director ( XP y se les nota el parecido mucho, mucho), y que me ha hecho más insoportables de lo que ya son los trámites fiscales. ¡-¡ extraño a mi profe pelón de conta de secundaria... TT-TT profe!!!! él si enseñaba bien!! P pero no lo pueden contratar, porque como él también es hermano del dire (de la secu)... u-u en fin. Por cierto, Lara tu ER no. 15 suena bastante bien.

... ah, Malale, los hermanos son una plaga, sean menores o no (hermanOs, de las hermanas no opino porque no tengo). Claro, a todo el mundo se le olvida que fueron una plaga cuando pasan a desocupar su cuerpo. Bueno, acabé. Ya puedes soltarles todo tu verbo, demoñejo de cuarta. (se va)

Rogran: ¿ir o no ir?... he ahí la grande duda...

Rei: ¬¬ no sea payaso! (le da un zape)

Rogran: UoU yo soy payaso cuando se me da la gana, peyote

Rei: ô.o ¿"peyote"?

Rogran: u-u pregúntale un día de estos a Flint, ella me lo pegó. Ahora, empecemos por el principio. No sé si ir a España... últimamente les ha ido un pelín mal... de hecho ya me estoy retractando de ir a Cuba... con eso de los huracanes... en fin! lo que quisiera saber es que tiene de malo "dejarse caer", literalmente, en tu cama, Malale. Te aseguro que no caería sobre ti, ni caería a mitad de la noche. Y tampoco quiero caer sobre tu ordenador ni sobre tu librería, ni sobre el refri ni sobre nada que no sea cómodo caerse. Ahora, no, no estoy planenando nada raro, n-n a menos que consideres raro llegar hablando alemán con acento inglés, con una camisa hawaiiana, sombrero de charro y pantalones de jockey sobre la cajuela de un Volkswagen sedan pintado sicodélicamente con una cabeza de alce disecada sobre el techo y...

Rei: »O« ya!!!

Tyson: U-U y dicen que Lara, Malale y Jenny están locas...

Max: 3 no, no tiene nada de raro.

Rogran: y ahora... mirada seria voy a soltar unas cuantas palabras mayores.

Rei: UoU Traducción: va a hacer berrinche

Rogran: ¬¬U bueno... sí. Ahí va.... »O« PORQUE TIENEN QUE SER MULTIPOLARES?!?!?!?!?!?!? ODIO LA BIPOLARIDAD, PERO ODIO AUN MAS LA MULTIPOLARIDAD!!!! AAAAAAAAGH!!! PORQUE?!?!?! PORQUE TIENEN QUE HABLAR CON SUS CONCIENCIAS, CON SUS INSPIRACIONES, CON SU OTRO YO, CON SUS ESPIRITUS TUTELARES Y CON EL VECINO?!?!?!? PORQUE NO PUEDEN SER NORMALES?!?!?!? u-u eso es todo, por su atención gracias. (se va)

Tyson: o.O eso fue raro

Rei: U-U ¿y cuando no?

Max: 3 los locos somos otro cosmos

Rei: estoo... ¿ahora qué?

Tyson: ¿ahora qué de qué?

Rei: ¿qué hacemos?

Max: 3 despedir esta cosa hasta la otra semana

Rei: U-U pues a ver quien lo hace, porque cada que me despido yo resulta que lo hago mal (se va)

Tyson: eeeeh... ¿pues qué tanto dice?

Max: 3 algo de que se cuiden...

Tyson: ah, claro! y que se porten bien!

Max: 3 y que respeten a sus mayores

Tyson: y que rindan honores a sus símbolos patrios

Max: 3 y que al palacio de bellas artes se llega practicando, practicando y practicando

Tyson: que no tomen agua si comen pescado porque les nada en el estómago

Max: 3 y que tampoco tomen agua si comen sandías porque les sale un árbol de sandías por el ombligo

Tyson: y que... y que... tenía una frase rara, ¿no?

Max: 3 ajá. "Apártense, vacas, que la vida es corta!"


	7. Primer Strike

CAPÍTULO VII: Strike One

Y la llamada que llegó a mitad de la noch... es decir, en plena madrugada, pues la noche termina a las 11:59:59.99 p.m. ... Pues bien, como decía, la llamada que llegó a mitad de la no... y otra vez. ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo bien? ¿Tendré dislexia, o es sólo que soy subnormal? ¿O será que nada más estoy haciendo tiempo para no decirles de donde provenía la susodicha llamada, lo que les revelaría donde está Kenny?...

Probablemente la última opción sea la verdadera. Bien! a lo que vinimos, vamos. Empecemos desde el principio para que todo salga bien y se comprenda como es debido.

Y la llamada que llegó en plena madrugada y reanimó a la ya casi dormida Pandilla Gorronera vino de un sujeto que confundió el teléfono y preguntó en Alemán si había cuartos. Le respondieron en maya que no. Y el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era alguien que preguntaba por el Lic. Aréchiga Martínez. Le contestaron en hawaiiano que no tenían ni idea de quien era el susodicho Aréchiga y le colgaron. Y el teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Fúrico, Rogran descolgó y soltó una retahíla de improperios que no reproduciré aquí porque no sería correcto, todo lo contrario, sería de pésimo gusto, además de que me da flojera y no quiero que alguien se escandalice, le hable a los adorados administradores de esta noble página de publicación de fanfics que no deja que pongamos su nombre en el interior de dichos fanfics, ya que esos nobles moderadores borrarían este fic, me quitarían la cuenta y enviarían a la policía para arrestarme por faltas a la moral. Si mi señora madre se enterara de que publiqué una sarta de groserías me daría una buena regañada. Y mi padre, algún día que se le ocurra aparecerse por estos lares, me daría un sermón de que "eso no lo debes hacer...". Por éstas y muchas otras razones, no escribiré lo que dijo el bienamado Rogran. Agradeciendo su comprensión, continúo. Bueno, estábamos con el bello léxico del demoñejo de cuarta, que se detuvo para tomar aire y entonces, _justamente entonces_, comprendió que había metido la pata. Y hasta el fondo. La llamada que tan amablemente había contestado venía de... esperen, tengo que ir a darle de comer al gato... (media hora después) ok, el gato... es decir, el pollo feo cruza de cobayo y huskey siberiano que se cree caballo con hábitos de rata y parece gato, "La Chancla", para abreviar, no quiere comer. Ni modo. Luego se va a meter a la jaula de los cobayos y se va a comer la conejina... les juro que sí lo ha hecho! Bueno, como les decía, La Chancla no quiere comer. Pues entonces que no fastidie, ¿verdad?... Vale, ¿en que estábamos?... ah, sí. estábamos en que la llamada tan amablemente contestada venía de el Hospital Santa María de las Melcochas **ζ**dedicado para Lara que me pidió más santorales, y a quien voy a complacer en esto aunque me caiga un meteorito encima**ζ**, y tenía por motivo informarles que el pequeño niño sin ojos estaba internado con una fractura en la pierna izquierda. Sobra decir que la Pandilla Gorronera (PG, para abreviar) salió inmediatamente para ver como estaba su herido compañero **ζ**duh. Pues herido, ¿no?**ζ **.... ja! se la creyeron. Sabiendo donde estaba Kenny, podían por fin descansar un poco, y se quedaron dormidos tan rápidamente que nadie creería que cinco segundos antes habían estado despiertos **ζ**anda, que envidia. Yo me tardo media hora en dormirme, si no es que más**ζ**

Pero no pudieron dormir mucho, porque para eso está Jenny Flint aquí. Para jorobarlos y frustrarles todo :) **ζ**bueno, de alguna manera tengo que cobrarme lo de la esclavizada que me están poniendo, no?!?!? me tienen de su vil chacha! pero me la pagan porque me la pagan! a continuación, mi desquite... y digan que fui benévola**ζ**

-- Venga, despierten!!! -- dijo, sacudiéndolos -- ¿qué no piensan ir a ver a Kenny?

-- ... cinco minutos más... -- pidió Rogran, tapándose hasta las orejas

-- -w- prrrrrr.... ñeow -- se... ¿"quej"?... bueno, "expres" Rei (por si no es muy obvio), estirándose y luego volviéndose a encoger

-- :3 buenos días! -- saludó Max, despertándose rápida y velozmente.

-- mamá... hoy no quiero ir a la ezkuela... -- balbuceó Tyson, revolviéndose en las sábanas

-- Vale... como quieran... -- dijo Jenny, sonriendo -- Maxie, mi pedacito de cielo...

-- :3 ¿quép?

-- Chulo, precioso, mi amor, cosita linda «y sicópata»... ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

-- :3 ajá.

-- Por favor, ve por la manguera

-- :3 está bien

Flint sonríe, marca un número indeterminado en el teléfono, cambia algunas palabras con una persona cuyo nombre no se revelará aquí, prende el radio, lo pone justo donde están los Desarrapados Roncantes **ζ**¿qué? ¿no me dirán que son bellos durmientes, verdad?**ζ **y le sube a todo lo que da, justo en el momento preciso para que lo primero que se escuche en la radio sea la melodiosa voz del simpático locutor

-- PANDILLA GORRONERA, YA LEVAAAAAAAAANTENSE!! LEVAAAAAAAANTENSE, QUE SE LES HACE TARDE!!!

Pero no sirvió. Por toda respuesta, la PG sólo arrojó lo que tenía a la mano hacia la grabadora (un martillo, un cojín y un litro de gelatina de piña), se revolvieron entre las sábanas y siguieron dormidos

-- Bah -- musitó Jenny -- Es hora del plan B, y Sta. Catarina de los Ahuehuetes Deshojados sabe que yo no quería hacerlo. Abre la llave, Max! -- dijo, tomando la regadera y apuntándola con decisión hacia la PG. El chorro de agua fría los baña, pero al parecer también son inmunes a eso... claro, todos excepto Rei.

-- OwO jhjhjhjhjhjh -- eeeeeeeeeeeeh... "onomatopeyiz" Rei. Había pegado tremendo salto y se aferraba al techo con las uñas -- ôwò ¿qué hago aquí? -- se suelta y cae de pie. Al sentir el agua bajo sus plantas, salió caminando de prisa, sacudiendo los pies a cada paso que daba y refunfuñando entre dientes. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Jenny, que le había puesto el seguro a la regadera para no desperdiciar agua **ζ**mensaje ecológico para ustedes, queridas personas que leen esto y que deben pensar en el futuro de nuestro bienamado planeta**ζ**, y estaba pensando en cómo despertar a Rogran y Tyson, que más parecían muertos que dormidos. Intentó una maniobra desesperada que al menos despertaría a uno de ellos.

-- Mmmmh... siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo se siente participar en un show de camisetas mojadas -- dijo pensativamente, viendo la susodicha regadera -- ... bueno, dado que no hay nadie viendo, no creo que pase algo malo por experimentar un poco -- se apuntó la regadera y se dispuso a quitar el seguro. Apenas puso el pulgar sobre éste y lo desplazó .25 mm antes de la posición de "abierto" **ζ**XP sueno como instructivo mal traducido**ζ**, Rogran se despertó de repente y se le quedó viendo con descaro. Pero desistió en su actitud cuando recibió el chorro de agua en la cara

-- ¬¬ depravado

-- ¬¬ tramposa

-- ¬¬ pervertido

-- ¬¬ mentirosa

-- ¬¬ flojo

-- ¬¬ ... política

-- o-o# diputado

-- o-o# ¿así nos llevamos?

-- ¬¬ tú empezaste

-- ¬¬ no importa

-- ¬¬ oh, sí, sí importa

-- ¬¬ no, no importa

... Y así hubieran seguido hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión, de no ser porque Tyson se levantó de repente y salió como chiflido **ζ**oséase, cual rayo veloz, cual centella fugaz, y a la voz de ya**ζ**

-- o.O un jet volando bajo -- dijo Rogran

-- o.O ¿anotaste la matrícula? -- preguntó Jenny

-- o.O creí que eso te tocaba a ti

-- ¬¬ pues ni que fuera tu secretaria

-- ¬¬ pues si lo fueras, no sería por la mecanografía, créeme.

-- o-o ¿así nos llevamos, pues?

-- ¬¬ tú empezaste

-- ¬¬ no importa

-- ¬¬ oh, sí, sí importa

-- ¬¬ no, no importa

-- ».«U ¿podríamos dejar esto y ver que alacrán le picó a Tyson? -- dijo Rogran, recordando el vestigio de madurez que debería tener

-- n-n vale.

La extraña reacción de Tyson se debió a que escuchó el brincoteo de las gotas de aceite sobre el sartén, y este ruido se debía a que Rei tenía hambre y se había puesto a hacar unos chilaquiles. Pero incluso el placer de la comida les sería negado **ζ**les dije que me vengaría**ζ**

-- Apaga eso! Ustedes aquí, comiendo como si nada, y el pobre niño sin ojos agonizando en la fría cama de un hospital! -- los reprochó Jenny

-- UoU las camas de los hospitales no son frías y Kenny sólo tiene una pierna fracturada -- la corrigió Rogran

-- Pues para el caso no importa.

-- Por favor! no esperarás que vayamos sin comer, ¿verdad? -- dijo Tyson

-- .... pues, la verdad, sí n.nU -- respondió Jenny

La PG soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-- U-U entonces, si me permites... -- empezó Rei, haciendo ademán de volver a encender la estufa

-- De eso nada! -- dijo Jenny, deteniéndole la mano -- comerán algo en el camino. Vámonos ya -- finalizó, jalándolo. Y Rei, que no iba a permitir que sólo se lo llevaran a él, jaló a Tyson. Max, con esa simpática sonrisa que todos le conocemos y que esta noble página de publicación de fics ha degradado bastante al omitir el signo de "igual a", siguió el juego y jaló a Rogran de la capa, quien tuvo que aguantarse el no poder arrastrar a nadie.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-- ¬¬ no es justo -- se quejó Tyson -- ningún ser viviente podría comer esta cosa

-- ¬¬ cierto -- lo apoyó Rogran -- ¿Sabías que hacen estas benditas barras con la fruta que se cae?

-- ya, no sean quejosos. -- replicó Jenny -- Para una vez en la vida que comen algo medianamente sano...

-- ¬¬# ¿"sano"? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? -- reclamó Rogran

-- ¬¬ fruta es fruta -- sostuvo Jenny

-- u-u pero esa cosa sabe a cartón! -- dijo Rei

-- ¬¬ ¿ya probaste el cartón? -- le preguntó Jenny

-- o-oU no, pero...

-- u-u si no quieren, no las coman. Total, si les da anemia es cosa suya **ζ**en realidad, comparto la opinión de la PG sobre las barras de fruta. Y es cierto lo que dijo Rogran. sonrisa-malignapero es precisamente por eso que los obligo a comerlas**ζ**

-- ò-ó ¡¿y quién nos sacó sin desayunar?! -- exclamó la PG a coro

-- Qué delicaduchos salieron... cállense y traten de comportarse como la gente civilizada que no son -- dijo Jenny, viendo que ya habían llegado al Hospital Santa María de las Melcochas. Después de dar varas vueltas sin tener noción clara de a dónde iban, tropezaron por pura causalidad **ζ**sí, causalidad**ζ** con el cuarto donde estaba Kenny.

-- n-n jefe! por fin te encontramos! -- exclamó Tyson

-- :3 creí que estábamos perdidos -- dijo Max

-- nwn ¿cómo te sientes? -- preguntó Rei

-- pueees... bien -- respondió Kenny

-- ¿podrías decirnos qué pasó? -- inquirió Rogran, con la mirada seria que pone cada que pasa algo realmente importante

-- eeeeeh...

-/-/-/-/- FLASHBACK -/-/-/-/-

Bryan y Kenny iban caminando por el puente que estaba sobre el río **ζ**duh. pues ni modo que sobre la panadería**ζ **al que siempre iban los bladebreakers, cuando, de repente, así sin más, un OPNI (Objeto Policontundente No Identificado) golpeó al pequeño niño sin ojos, derribándolo del puente. Bryan, que había ido a investigar la procedencia y características físicas del citado OPNI, no se dio cuenta de la caída de Kenny. Para fortuna del peque desojado, no estaba a más de cinco metros del suelo, pero cayó mal y así fue como se fracturó la pierna y acabó en ese hospital

-/-/-/-/- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -/-/-/-/-

-- ... y eso fue lo que pasó -- concluyó Kenny. Transcurrieron unos 47.38 segundos en silencio, y "el jefe" decidió romperlo -- eeeh... los doctores dicen que no es nada grave, y que puedo irme, pero debo regresar en 10 días para que me quiten el yeso.

Otro silencio, esta vez de 15.01 segundos, esta vez roto por Rei **ζ**ea! Si lo rompen, lo pagan!**ζ**

-- Me imagino que puedes irte en cuanto paguemos la cuenta.

Kenny asintió.

-- ¿QUÉ? -- preguntó Tyson -- ¿qué no se supone que la atención médica debe ser gratuita?

-- sí, pero sólo los primeros auxilios de emergencias -- le informó Rei -- como se quedó una noche aquí, lo enyesaron y todo eso, nos van a querer cobrar como si hubieran dejado a Kenny mejor de lo que estaba.

-- Maldición! -- exclamó Tyson -- ¿y de dónde vamos a sacar el dinero?

-- :3 pues de Kai -- respondió simplemente Max **ζ**nótese que no son sanguijuelas, ni nada de eso.**ζ**

-- ¬.¬ va a estar muy difícil... -- dijo Tyson

-- No te preocupes -- dijo Jenny -- yo me encargo del buen«ote» Hiwatari.

-- Mira, Flint, no dudo de tus habilidades de carterista y estafadora -- dijo Rogran -- pero Kai no va a confiar en ti y dudo que le puedas sacar lo suficiente

-- Tendrá que hacerlo -- sentenció Jenny con una sonrisa extraña

-- ô.o ¿pues qué vas a hacerle? -- preguntó Tyson

-- Nada... sólo voy a estar de encimosa hasta que se caiga con la lana, marmaja, pasta, efectivo, o cash «y con unas cuantas respuestas»

-- qué sacrificada -- dijo Rogran sarcásticamente

-- Ya sabes que a mí se me sale nobleza hasta por las orejas -- contestó Jenny en el mismo tomo -- ... al mal paso, darle prisa. Me voy a asaltar al susodicho -- dijo, y se fue.

-- ¬¬ odio que finja que hace un favor cuando en realidad nada más hace lo que hace por beneficio propio -- le dijo Rogran a los Bladebreakers.

Y aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Sí, soy malvada! Aunque podría decirse que esta vez me moderé con mi maldad. No hay tanto suspenso como la vez pasada.

Para evitar problemas con esta bendita página de publicación de fics, las respuestas a sus reviews están... en los reviews o-O sé que suena raro, pero así es.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!


	8. Recupérate pronto

CAPÍTULO VIII: "Recupérate pronto"

La PG estaba alegremente conversando en el hospital y prácticamente habían olvidado la pata resquebrajada del peque desojado.

-- n-n ya está -- dijo Jenny, entrando -- en un rato viene una enfermera con las muletas que te van a prestar muy bondadosamente

-- n-n qué bien -- respondió Kenny

-- claro que si le pasa algo a dichas muletas -- añadió Jenny, distraída -- se encargarán de que lo lamentes

-- O.OU vaya...

-- n.nU no te tardaste casi nada -- dijo Rogran, para cambiar de tema -- ¿cómo hiciste para convencer al amargado?

-- Oh, bueno... no le quedó más remedio... me encontré su cartera por pura casualidad -- contestó Jenny, con un tremendo aire de inocencia que no les quedó más remedio que creerle

-- Qué raro -- comentó Rei, pensativo -- no creí que Kai fuera del tipo que descuida la cartera...

-- u.ú con lo tacaño que es -- comentó Tyson.

-- pueeees... este asunto debe tenerlo realmente trastornado... -- empezó Jenny, aún distraída -- aunque, en honor a la verdad, dicha cartera estaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones

-- ¬.¬U aaah, ya me parecía a mí... -- dijo Rogran.

-- ... lo raro es que a él se le haya olvidado que estaba ahí.

-- :3 ¿a qué te refieres? -- preguntó Max

-- pues a que se quitó los pantalones y ahí dejó la billetera -- terminó Jenny con simpleza **ζ** ... como que alguien no ha conectado el cerebro, ¿verdad? **ζ**

Por segunda vez en el fic, la expresión de la PG era invaluable. Sus miradas reflejaban desazón, sorpresa, decepción, estupor, incredulidad y azoro.

-- ô.o ¿por qué esas caras? -- preguntó Jenny. No recibió respuesta -- ¿dije algo que no debí haber dicho? -- la PG seguía igual. Finalmente, unos tres minutos después, Rogran pudo semi-reponerse.

-- caray, Flint, no deberías comentarles esas cosas -- dijo, incómodo.

-- ô.o ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene? -- preguntó la aludida, que no entendía el porqué de la reacción de la PG

-- Pues porque aún son jóvenes, despreocupados, inocentes, _castos_ y _puros_. -- le contestó Rogran, con una mirada muy elocuente. Finalmente, Jenny comprendió lo que pasaba **ζ **que suene el "aleluya"!! **ζ**

--»/./«U **NO **es lo que están pensando!!!! -- exclamó, sonrojándose ante la sola idea -- cuando yo llegué, él estaba buscando la billetera, primero me acusó, luego sospechó de Bryan, después del mayordomo, luego nos pusimos todos a buscarla y la encontré en el bolsillo del pantalón que se quitó ayer y estaba sobre una silla, y en todo momento todos estuvimos debidamente vestidos a prudente distancia

-- Aaah -- suspiró aliviada la PG

-- u.ú pues eso hubieras dicho desde el principio -- dijo Rei

-- ».«U utedes fueron los malpensados!

-- UoU es tu culpa por no decir las cosas como son -- opinó Tyson

-- ».«U ¿y cómo iba yo a saber que iban a pensar eso?

... Y al fin llegó la enfermera con las muletas y, pasito a pasito, regresaron todos al Cuartel General de la PG (o CGPG, para abreviar). Después de acomodar a Kenny en el sillón, siguieron con su rutina de siempre, o sea, se dedicaron con afán y entusiasmo a ver la TV, y a atascarse de paliomitas, papitas y otras... botanitas. Pasaron unas dos horas y llegó Kai.

-- ô.o ¿y ahora? ¿por qué viniste? -- preguntó Tyson

-- ¬¬ mmmf. Quién los entiende. Si no hubiera venido a ver cómo estaba Kenny, me lo habrían reclamado toda la vida.

-- :3 ajá.

Y como no había nada mejor que hacer, una vez informaron a Kai de los detalles más minuciosos del accidente, volvieron a sumirse en sus actividades favoritas. Y otra vez pasaron unas dos horas, y otra vez llamaron a la puerta. Y, para sorpresa de todos, no había nadie... bueno... sí había alguien. Era un pequeño osito de peluche café que tenía atado a su linda manecita **ζ **sí, "manecita". Demándenme. **ζ **un globo que llevaba escrito en él con sendas literales "Recupérate pronto"... lo único que faltaba era la tarjeta. Kai no se lo dijo a nadie, pero ese osecín **ζ **UoU sí, "osecín". Déjenme usar las palabrejas que se me dé la real y pontificia gana **ζ **se parecía bastante... quizá demasiado... al "Osito Zar", el juguete favorito de Bryan cuando era tierno, despreocupado e inocente, es decir, cuando tenía unos tres años o menos.

Y como eso es todo lo que de importante tiene este capítulo, no veo razón para hacerlo más largo, sobre todo porque cuando les di un tremendo capitulote se quejaron... bueno, nada más fue Kokoro Yana, pero... XO me vale! por una la llevan todos! UoU además, de otro modo tendría que disculparme por mi falta de inspiración... ô.o creo que ya me descubrí sola... n-nU en fin! Agradeciendo su comprensión, y recordándoles que las respuestas a los reviews están en los reviews, me despido.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y se les pone a nadar en la panza! Bytes!


	9. Preocupación

CAPÍTULO IX: Preocupación

Y al undécimo día, Kenny, con su pierna completamente sana, salió. O al menos eso presumimos, dadas las circunstancias de que no está por ningún lado y no hay señales de que alguien haya entrado a la fuerza.

-- Caray -- dijo Rogran, contrariado -- no creí que el pequeño infante desprovisto de ojos fuera de los que se escapan -- se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria -- ¡crecen tan rápido!

-- Bueno, dijo Rei, entrando -- Kai dice que Bryan también está desaparecido

-- Pero, ¿cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo? -- preguntó Tyson -- el jefe no salió en diez días y Bryan no se acercó a veinte metros a la redonda, o a Rei le habrían dado escalofríos

-- ¬/w/¬ gracias por hacerlo notar, Tyson

-- n-n de nada

-- Cabe la posibilidad de que Bryan haya secuestrado a Kenny -- dijo Max

-- ¿y la cuestión de los escalofríos? -- replicó Rogran

-- entonces Kenny secuestró a Bryan -- dedujo Jenny con simpleza

-- Puede ser -- opinó Max tras un breve silencio

-- ¡ni hablar! -- dijo Tyson, meneando enérgicamente la cabeza

Rogran se enjugó otra lágrima imaginaria.

-- ¡crecen _tan_ rápido! -- repitió.

-- Al menos podría haber dejado una nota -- se quejó Dizzy

-- ô.o ¿eh? ¿Quién prendió a Dizzy? -- inquirió Tyson

-- Yo -- respondió Jenny -- tenía que revisar el correo, y como la pobre Dizzy ha estado tan inactiva que había que actualizarle el anti-virus, pues...

-- ah

-- UwU concuerdo con Dizzy -- dijo Rei -- debió dejar una nota, para no tenernos preocupados

-- ¿Estás preocupado? -- preguntó Rogran con fastidio.

-- ¡Claro que sí! Es Bryan, ¿lo olvidas?

-- Mira, que haya intentado matarte no quiere decir...

-- ¡¿Ah, no?!

-- ¬.¬ qué chilletas

-- XO Si a ti te hubieran lanzado un pedazo de concreto al estómago...!!

-- YA CÁLLENSE!!!! -- intervino Jenny -- ¡¿Se puede saber porqué se la viven peleando?!

-- Él me fastidia -- se defendió Rei

-- Flint, sabes perfectamente por qué lo molesto -- dijo Rogran con una mirada muy elocuente

-- :3 al menos no se avientan la vajilla -- dijo Max para romper el incómodo silencio. Pero no le sirvió de mucho, porque cuando su voz se apagó, el incómodo silencio se puso cinta scotch. Pero Tyson también intentó con empeño y enjundia partirle la madére al silencio.

-- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-- ¿"Qué hacemos" con qué? -- preguntó Jenny

-- Pues con lo del jefe

-- Tendríamos que buscarlo, ¿no? -- sugirió Rei. Rogran se tragó el comentario mordaz y se limitó a responder **ζ **hay que tener civilidad ante todo **ζ**

-- No tiene caso... si se fue así, es porque no quiere que interrumpamos.

Jenny se puso muy roja **ζ **UoU sho también puedo malpensar **ζ**

-- ¿Tú crees que ellos... tú sabes... estén...?

-- Puede ser -- contestó Rogran, como quien dice que Darth Vader es Anakin Skywalker.

-- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -- volvió a preguntar Tyson

-- :3 lo mismo que hacemos todos los días, Tyson

-- ô.o ¿qué es lo que hacemos todos los días, Max?

-- »:3 ¡tratar de suicidar a Cronos!

Y así lo hicieron. Dedicaron toda otra mañana y toda otra tarde al exquisito placer de perder el tiempo. Y a las 11:30 p.m. sonó el teléfono. Era alguien que llamaba desde la Cruz Roja

-- ¿Que QUÉ? -- preguntó la PG a coro

-- lo que oyeron -- respondió Jenny sombríamente -- atropellaron a Kenny

-- ¬.¬ los mensajeros de malas noticias deben ser eliminados -- masculló Rogran

-- ¿Cómo fue? -- preguntó Tyson

-- ¡yo que sé! La única forma de saberlo sería preguntarle al niño sin ojos

-- ¿Y se puede saber qué estamos esperando? -- inquirió Rei con impaciencia

-- Que dejen de hacer preguntas estúpidas y nos vayamos para allá -- respondió Jenny con mordacidad.

Después de una transición poco convincente por lo nimio de su duración y porque no hubo ningún extravío **ζ** qué quieren, hay demasiada preocupación por Kenny como para perderse **ζ**, la PG arribó a la Cruz Roja, donde les informaron que Kenny acababa de salir de terapia intensiva y estaba en el cuarto 49. Las contusiones eran muy leves, pero igual habría que pagar las radiografías, los vendajes, la noche que tendría que quedarse, la transfusión de sangre que hubo que hacerle, y "lo que gusten cooperar", que en ningún caso podía ser inferior a diez días de salario mínimo **ζ **que quien sabe cuánto será **ζ **

Contra todas las normas del hospital, la PG en pleno se quedó con el peque sin ojos, porque nadie quería perderse el interrogatorio de la mañana siguiente.

... pero de eso hablaremos el próximo capítulo de este fic, portentosamente llamado "¡Pégame, pero no me dejes!", justo como versa el dicho popular.

... sólo bromeaba. Ese asunto se aclarará en este cap.

El Sr. Sol se decidió a salir, trayendo consigo a Eos... ¿o acaso fue al revés? Bueno, es algo que nunca sabremos. Baste decir que amaneció; que, increíblemente, la PG despertó, y que hubo tiempo de interrogar a Kenny antes de que la enfermera llegara y los regañara por haberse quedado toda la noche, lo que significaría una multa. Jenny se fue otra vez a sacarle dinero a Kai **ζ **U-U alguien tiene que hacerlo, no? **ζ **Y empezó el interrogatorio.

-- ¿Y Bryan? -- preguntó Kenny apenas abrió los ojos **ζ** qué tierno, no? ... -.-U y qué cursi **ζ**

-- No lo hemos visto -- respondió Tyson -- ¿podrías decirnos...?

-- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -- inquirió el peque desojado

-- pues qué va a ser, creatura -- le contestó(?) Rogran con un tono de "no seas estúpido" -- ¿cómo fue que...?

-- ¿Dónde estoy?

-- en la Cruz Roja -- replicó Rei -- ¿qué pas...?

-- ¿Y Kai y Jenny?

-- :3 Jenny está asaltando a Kai

-- ¿Y..?

-- XO ¡Maldición! -- lo interrumpió Rogran -- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡YO voy a hacer las preguntas, porque el que se escapó sin decir nada y está en una cama de hospital eres t, cíclope venido a menos!

-- ¡No moleste a los pacientes! -- lo reprochó la enfermera y acababa de entrar para revisar a Jenny, y pasó todo lo de la multa, que resultó ser de $200, así que en total debían... mucho. Por suerte, Jenny no pudo robarle a Kai, sino _robarse_ a Kai, por lo que no hubo problema con lo e la cuenta, excepto las quejas del pobre y exprimido Hiwatari. De vuelta en el CGPG, Rogran volvió a intentar interrogar a Kenny. **ζ** eso! Que le ponga empeño! **ζ **. Pero el niño sin ojos se le volvió a adelantar y, volviéndose a Kai, cuestion

-- ¿Y Bryan?

-- Ni idea. Eso mismo te iba a preguntar

-- ¿QUÉ? -- la expresión del desojado era todo un poema.

-- No estaba en el hospital, y no he tenido noticias de él desde anteayer en la noche.

-- Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión de ¿qué pasó ayer? -- preguntó Rogran **ζ **por fin! **ζ **

-- Pueeeeeeees..........

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bryan, inocente como es Bryan, pensó que nuestro estimado niño sin ojos necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de sus 10 días de encierro, así que, emprendedor y bien-intencionado como es él, sugirió un día de c ampo, lejos de la ciudad y su bullicio, su smog y sus comerciales cantados de bebidas gaseosas. Todo salió tal como fue planeado... escepto por una cosa. Estaban cruzando la carretera y un taxista psicópata trastornado senil menopáusico que iba hecho la mocha (oséase, rápido) impactó al peque sin ojos con tal fuerza que acabó inconsciente y no supo que aconteció con Bryan

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-- O sea -- dijo Tyson -- que nadie sabe donde quedó Bryan

-- Eso parece -- dijo Rei

Silencio. Ausencia de sonido. Mudez General. Falta de ruido. Llámenlo como quieran. El caso es que este ser, de repente, se había apoderado de la PG. El caso es que esta sustancia inundaba, socavaba, cubría, envolvía, embadurnaba, abrigaba, arropaba, cobijaba y desesperaba con su pesada esencia a la PG. Tyson, por primera vez en su vida, elucubraba tanto como el que más. Pero los monólogos interiores son más martirizantes que los debates.

-- Bueno -- empezó Rogran -- sabemos que no está en la Cruz Roja

-- ¿En serio? -- ironizó Kai

-- Suponemos que no ha muerto por el simple hecho de que no nos ha llegado esa noticia -- continuó Rogran, ignorando olímpicamente al Ruso-Japonés-Chihuahuense-Argentino-Españolizado-Naturalizado-Albanés

-- Ajá -- asintió Rei.

-- Entonces puede estar en cualquier otro hospital o en algún lugar indeterminado -- dijo Jenny

-- Y apuesto lo que quieran a que no está buscando a Kenny -- dijo Rogran

-- Oye, eso fue cruel -- lo reprochó Tyson tras un breve silencio.

-- Mira, si lo estuviera buscando, ya lo habría encontrado... todo se reduce a dos opciones: o no puede buscarlo... o _no quiere_ encontrarlo -- replicó Rogran, pensativo-- ahora, tal vez ya regresó a casa de Kai

-- cierto -- dijo Kai, dispuesto a aprovechar la excelente oportunidad para irse -- voy a ver -- se fue sin decir más

Otro breve silencio. Max, con todo un ajuar tipo Sherlock Holmes y una pipa de burbujas en la mano, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, conjeturando en voz alta.

-- El que no **quiera** buscarlo se puede deber a infinidad de situaciones. Puede ser que sepa dónde y cómo está, por lo que la búsqueda sería trivial y ociosa. O puede ser que, debido al conflicto interno que seguramente le provoca el hecho de descubrir que tiene emociones, no se atreva a querer volver a ver al jefe, para así convencerse de que todo fue un absurdo desvarío y no enfrentarse a la mortificante posibilidad de que su corazón, so-matado y sojuzgado por tanto tiempo, haya resistido todos los experimentos psicológicos de Boris y siga vivo. O quizá se ha decidido a guiarse por el sabio y antiguo precepto de "lo que se busca no se encuentra, lo que se encuentra no se busca". O bien no ha sentido nunca cosa alguna por Kenny, por lo que lo que le pase o le deje de pasar lo tiene muy sin cuidado. Pero también debemos considerar las posibilidades por las que no **pueda **dedicarse activamente a la búsqueda. Una de ellas sería que él mismo se encuentre en otro hospital, inconsciente. Tal vez haya perdido la memoria y no tenga idea de quién es. O podemos ponernos paranoicos y pensar que él arregló el accidente. O, en un arrebato de dramatismo, podemos creer, incluso asumir, que todo esto es parte de un intrincado plan para secuestrarlo.

-- Y si lo secuestraron -- lo interrumpió Jenny -- no lo volveremos a ver

-- ¿por qué lo dices? -- preguntó Rogran, mordaz -- ¿es otra de tus rachas de optimismo?

-- ¡Por favor, ES Bryan! Nunca aceptará deberle nada a nadie, así que, o intenta escapar y decide desaparecerse un rato para evitar la humillación, o evita que se comuniquen con cualquier persona que lo conozca, aunque se le vaya la vida en ello.

Kenny se levantó intempestivamente

-- ¡Ya basta! -- exclamó, y se fue corriendo. Tyson lo siguió. Rei los siguió a ambos para evitar que Bachoco empeorara aun más las cosas. Por lo tanto, Rogran se vio en la obligación de sermonear **ζ** ¬¬U con que no le agarre el gusto a eso... **ζ **

-- Metieron la pata hasta el fondo -- dijo severamente a Max y Jenny -- Dejen de hacerle a la Sherlock Holmes y dejen que pase lo que tenga que pasar -- también se fue.

-- Max, ¿tú sabes qué rayos fue lo que hicimos? -- preguntó inocentemente Jenny

-- :3 Bueno... -- Max empezó a disertar otra vez -- podríamos decir que...

Ok, ahora sí, aquí se queda esto. Fue un capítulo considerablemente largo, con una trama más o menos interesante, la presencia de paja fue nimia, casi no queda suspenso para el siguiente capítulo... según yo no habrá motivo de queja. ¬¬## pero conociéndolas... en fin....

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y se les pone a nadar en el estómago. Bytes!


	10. A Encontrarte

CAPÍTULO X: "A encontrarte." **ζ** Ajá, como la canción de Sin Bandera **ζ**

Pasaron los días y la PG seguía sin saber nada de nada. Y era torturante. La mayoría relativa de la PG no estaba preocupada por Bryan, sino mortificada por la angustia de Kenny por Bryan. Era traumatizante verlo ir de un lado a otro como fantasma. Era enfermizo ser testigo de su obsesión por emprender búsquedas a lo nopal **ζ **o sea, a lo baboso **ζ **que duraban hasta bien entrada la noche y no tenían ningún resultado. Desesperados, aceptaron ayudar. Pero nada servía. Y el colmo era que ahora kai tampoco daba señales de vida. Y en tres días Rogran se iba, y en tres días y medio el abuelo de Tyson regresaba, así que Jenny también se iría **ζ **TT-TT al fin **ζ** , y en cuatro días Rei se regresaba a su pueblo perdío entre las montañas y Max se iba a Gringópolis, Gringolandia. Y el abuelo de Tyson, por más bien intencionado que fuera, por más sabiduría que hubiera acumulado a lo largo de los años, por más emprendedor que fuera, seguramente entorpecería la búsqueda **ζ** ¬¬U más? **ζ** . Y aunque Max y Rogran debatieron sobre la Teoría de la Búsqueda hasta el cansancio, o más bien hasta que dieron con el Punto de Ubicación Exacto _Teórico_ de Bryan, no lograron ningún resultado, porque el Punto de Ubicación de Bryan era el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Intentaron todo. Incluso le dieron a oler a un sabueso el osito que supuestamente había enviado Bryan, y acabaron en una tienda de regalos. Una tienda de regalos donde aseguraron nunca haber visto al ruso-a-secas.

-- Me rindo -- dijo Tyson, desplomándose sobre un cojín -- oye, jefe, ¿qué tal si dejamos todo esto? Al fin y al cabo, _dicen que el tiempo cura todo_

-- _pero cien años son muy pocos_ -- replicó Kenny

-- _porque estoy seguro que aunque pruebes por el mundo tú vendrás, porque no sabes ser feliz sin m_ -- terció Rei

-- _vuélveme a querer... no me lastimes... ¿cómo debo hacer para romper este silencio cruel de no saber mas de ti?._ -- intervino Max **ζ** "Vuélveme a querer", Cristian Castro **ζ**

-- ô.o ¿y ahora de cuál se fumaron? -- preguntó Rogran

-- u-u el cansancio desquicia a la gente -- dijo Jenny -- sería mejor que se durmieran ya

-- ¿Dormir? ¿Crees que en esta situación podría dormir? -- inquirió Kenny, exasperado.

-- Claro que podrás -- contestó Jenny con desgana

-- ¿Quieres apostar?

-- «... nooo!! Se supone que ya no debo apostarrrrrrr!!!» ... conste -- Jenny meneó la cabeza, suspiró, y de improviso le cubrió la boca y nariz con un trapo empapado en cloroformo -- ¿Alguien más con insomnio? -- preguntó al resto de la PG

-- n.nU no

Y el siguiente día llegó. Si pasaban dos días más y la situación no se resolvía, ya no se resolvería nunca **ζ **n-n sí, pretendo desesperarlos con la cuenta regresiva **ζ** . Por lo visto, a Jenny se le había pasado la mano con el cloroformo, porque ya eran las tres de la tarde y Kenny no despertaba **ζ** n.nU upsi **ζ **

-- ¬¬ tenías que matarlo, ¿verdad? -- "preguntó" Rogran mordazmente

-- ».«U no! Les aseguro que no se ha muerto! -- respondió Jenny, cargada de culpa

-- ¬¬ aún

-- ».«UU no se va a morir!! ... además, es mejor que se quede dormido un rato, en vez de andar todo desesperado

Pasaron otras tres horas en las que no pasó nada, excepto que Kenny finalmente despertó. Y a las 7:38:45.72 p.m. alguien llegó. Y ese alguien tocó la puerta porque el timbre no servía. Como Kenny era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, él abrió. Y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que era Bryan. Y su sorpresa se duplicó cuando un OPNI golpeó a Bryan y lo dejó inconsciente. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que aquí se quedaría este capítulo.

»:) ssssssssssí! Soy malvada! Sé que en este capítulo no pasó absolutamente nada! Y para que les dé más coraje, les diré que ya acabé el fic, pero se los voy a seguir subiendo pausadamente para que lo saboreen más... o, mejor dicho, para YO poder saborearlo más.

Y si les interesa saber lo que opino de sus opiniones, ya saben a donde ir

FE DE ERRATAS: discúlpenme, en serio, perdónenme por poner la soberana tarugada de "escepto". Se escribe "excepto". No sé porque no me di cuenta de la babosada que cometí. También pido disculpas por la redundancia en la frase "Dejen de hacerle a la Sherlock Holmes y _dejen _que pase lo que tenga que pasar". Olviden la existencia del "dejen" en cursiva.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y se les pone a nadar en el estómago. Bytes!


	11. Revelaciones

CAPÍTULO XI: Revelaciones

El OPNI resultó ser un bat. Un bat en manos de Kai, que dijo a Kenny, con una mirada que daba miedo:

-- Apártate

Amarró a Bryan y lo arrastó adentro, lo aventó a un sillón y le vació una jarra de agua encima **ζ **contente, Kenny, contente. No te aproveches de la situación **ζ **

-- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? -- preguntó Tyson a Kai

-- ¿conmigo? conmigo no pasa nada, el del problema es él -- dijo, señalando a Bryan acusadoramente **ζ** sí, como cuando alguien rompe una ventana y todos lo señalan **ζ**

-- Hiwatari, ahora sí te volviste loco -- dijo Bryan, todavía medio atontado por el golpe **ζ **¿"medio"...? **ζ**

-- ah, ¿me volví loco? -- replicó Kai con sarcasmo -- sí, eso debe ser. Seguro todo lo que dijiste lo deliré

-- Es lo más probable -- dijo Bryan despreciativamente

-- ¬¬ bien, tú ganas -- dijo Kai tras un corto silencio

-- ¬¬ ¿piensas dejarme amarrado de por vida? -- preguntó Bryan tras otro corto silencio.

Kai deshizo el nudo de mala gana.

-- Bueno, par de bolcheviques, ¿van a explicar qué rayos está pasando? -- preguntó Rogran con impaciencia **ζ **al igual que la mayoría de las lectoras. Pondría "las/os", pero como no hay evidencia de vida masculina por aquí... **ζ **

-- ¬¬ confiesa -- dijo Kai a Bryan

-- U-U ¿para qué? a mí ni me va ni me viene -- replicó éste con cinismo

-- ¬¬ .... verán... -- empezó Kai

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

6:56:13.92 p.m.

Bryan entró a la sala donde estaba Kai pensando en las musarañas **ζ** **Musaraña:** Pequeño mamífero insectívoro, semejante a un ratón, pero con el hocico largo y puntiagudo. Varias de sus especies son propias de Europa. **O bien: **Sabandija, insecto o animal pequeño.... **"Pensar en las musarañas": **No atender a lo que él mismo u otro hace o dice. ..... o sea que las musarañas pueden entenderse como seres místicos que absorben toda nuestra capacidad de concentración, como los cangrejos y su inmortalidad. Podría ponerme a divagar sobre esto, pero será mejor ir a lo que vamos o se nos va a olvidar... de hecho, si no fuera porque ya lo tengo escrito, ya se me habría olvidado. Proseguimos **ζ**

-- Ya llegó por quien llorabas

-- Y lloro porque llegaste. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasó?

-- ¿A mí? **ζ **¬¬U no, al vecino. Duh. **ζ **nada. ¿Cuánto fue la cuenta del hospital esta vez? **ζ **».«U no quieres saberrrrrr... **ζ **

-- no es tu asunto -- gruñó Kai

-- ... cierto. No es mi asunto. ¿Listo para volver a Rusia?

-- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a volver?

-- Pueees... pensé que ya estarías harto de pagar cuentas de hospital. Pero por lo visto no, así que si me disculpas...

-- ¿A dónde vas? -- preguntó Kai, receloso.

-- Pues a visitar al pobre Kenny. No quiero tenerlo en la incertidumbre... es curioso que tenga tantos accidentes, ¿no? -- añadió Bryan casualmente.

-- ¬¬ así que fuiste tú.

-- Oh, no, no te pongas a pensar mal. Que le atraiga la mala suerte no quiere decir que sea el motivo de sus desgracias.

-- dejémonos de juegos -- dijo Kai sombríamente -- ¿qué te traes en esa retorcida sesera? **ζ** aaah, que bonita frase. **ζ**

-- bueno... ésta es mi nueva forma de chantaje. O nos vamos a Rusia ya o voy a llenar al nerd ése de tantas lesiones que lo que le ha pasado a Carmen Campuzano parecerá un chiste. Y cuando el señorito-no-veo-nada no aguante más, me iré con el otro, y con el otro, y con el otro, hasta que te fastidies del tufo del hospital o de que vengan a sacarte dinero.

**ζ **Por si las dudas: Carmen Campuzano, una de las modelos más bellas que ha exisitido en México. Su triste historial empezó con esa enfermedad que les da de que la carne de la cara se les carcome por dentro y les quedan hoyos en la cara... y creo que el marido la maltrataba, se divorciaron/ la abandonó... no me acuerdo, la verdad... lo último que le ha pasado es que la arrollaron y casi pasa a mejor vida... además de que ya tiene la nariz como Michael Jackson. Es una de las más salitres que conozco. Fin del breviario cultural **ζ**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silencio otra vez. Pero el silencio, de tan usado que está, ya no dura mucho **ζ **UoU ya no hacen el silencio como antes **ζ**

-- ... ¿es verdad eso? -- preguntó Kenny. Tenía los ojos más vidriosos que un vitral, pero nadie podía notarlo debido al copete.

-- U-U pues sí -- respondió Bryan, como quien dice que los taxistas conducen como enajenados y los enajenados conducen como taxistas. **ζ **o.o ahora entiendo el misterio del flujo vial.... **ζ **-- bueno, vámonos -- dijo, levantándose -- el próximo vuelo a Rusia sale en dos horas. Te da tiempo de empacar.

-- ¬¬ vaya que eres dos caras, Kai -- dijo Tyson

-- ¬¬ los dos son grandes actores. Mira que el detalle del oso fue magistral -- dijo Rogran, despectivo.

-- ô-o ¿el oso? -- preguntó Bryan, pues no captaba la intención del comentario

-- Aaah, claro. Es que le mandaron un oso de peluche a Kenny cuando se fracturó -- respondió Kai tras una breve reflexión.

-- ¬¬U ¿y en realidad creyeron que fui yo?

-- · - ·U pues sí -- respondió la PG

-- U-U por favor! ¿acaso parezco del tipo de los que mandan osos de peluche?

-- · - ·U pues no.

-- U-U eso mismo digo yo -- dijo Bryan, y se llevó a Kai jalándolo de la bufanda

-- x.X pedazo de imbécil... -- se quejó éste, casi sin aliento.

Y Kenny estaba en shock. La verdad le había caído como un balde de agua fría... sólo que sin el agua, osea, le cayó como cubetazo. Aturdido aún, se fue a dormir, al igual que el resto de la PG... aunque, al final, más de una persona no durmió esa noche.

Y aquí se queda. Pero no antes de que me regocije un poco. SE LA CREYERON, SE LA CREYERON!!!! ustedes también se creyeron que fue Bryan el que mandó el oso!! inocentes palomitas que se dejaron engañar... /risas-malvadas/ no puedo creer que hayan pisado esa cáscara de plátano! ahora comprendo porque García Márquez puso una trampa para los críticos en el centenario de la tía Chole. Es muy divertido engañar a las/os lectoras/es!! XD y fue tan fácil... /más-risas-malvadas/

XD... Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y les nada en el estómago! y no se dejen engañar! Bytes!

PD: XD cayeron!!


	12. Más Melancolía y Más Revelaciones

CAPÍTULO XII: Más melancolía y más Revelaciones

Y la mañana llegó, y nadie estaba como para hacer bromas. Parecía que el Universo conspiraba contra Kenny, porque la tele era un asco, ninguna de las consolas de videojuegos quería servir, no había ninguna pelíscula buena en el cine, la videograbadora también se había descompuesto, y lo único que quedaba era una radiograbadora que ya no podía reproducir casetes ni CD's porque ya casi no servía **ζ** XD así está la mía **ζ **Y para evitar tener que conversar, la encendieron.

_Llegaste con una esperanza_

_mi espera tuvo un final_

Jenny le lanzó a Rogran una mirada de "cámbiale o Kenny se va a deprimir más". Rogran puso cara de "tiene que desahogarse". Jenny meneó la cabeza, diciendo claramente, "si le da un lapsus suicida, va a ser TU culpa".

_hablabas cuando yo te amaba,_

_y te burlabas,_

_¿o creías que te hacía tanta falta?_

_Tus frases no se me olvidaron,_

_me hiciste ver que había algo más._

_Las alas me has arrebatado_

_no puedo volar... _

_me has herido en vano_

Kenny tenía los ojos como presa a punto de reventar. Pero, una vez más, nadie se dio cuenta por su bendito copete-tápame-toda-la-cara

_Un huracán que mata_

_despacio y me desangra_

_tan fuerte que hoy acaba _

_mi paciencia ante ti_

_mis ganas de vivir _

_y me rindo a este sufrir_

_no me busques que yo a ti _

_te detesto y sólo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

_fui sólo una confusión,_

_y ¿qué soy yo? ¿tu gran error?_

_¿olvido de un viejo amor?_

_fui una confusión..._

_que actuaste sin pensar_

_que yo de ti me enamoraría_

_y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida,_

_tú..._

_No quiero que me digas nada_

_no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar..._

_arma suicida del alma_

_que destruyes mi fe de amar_

_Un huracán que mata_

_despacio y me desangra_

_tan fuerte que hoy acaba _

_mi paciencia ante ti_

_mis ganas de vivir _

_y me rindo a este sufrir_

_no me busques que yo a ti _

_te detesto y sólo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

_fui sólo una confusión,_

_y ¿qué soy yo? ¿tu gran error?_

_¿olvido de un viejo amor?_

_fui una confusión..._

_que actuaste sin pensar_

_que yo de ti me enamoraría_

_y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida,_

_tú..._

_Regrésame _

_los días que_

_hiciste una mentira, _

_te creía_

_pues jamás seré capaz _

_de engañar con el corazón_

_para después salir corriendo_

_sin ninguna explicación._

_y ¿qué soy yo? ¿tu gran error?_

_¿olvido de un viejo amor?_

_fui una confusión..._

_que actuaste sin pensar_

_que yo de ti me enamoraría_

_y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida,_

_tú..._

**ζ **Lu, "Confusión" **ζ**

Los demás bladebreakers no se enteraban de todos los conflictos emocionales del pequeño sin ojos, pero da igual, porque seguramente no podrían haber hecho nada

_Es imposible olvidarte_

_En un segundo te escapaste de mí._

_Quisiera estar a tu lado,_

_Poder tocarte, y sentirte hasta el fin._

_Si yo he sabido que me amabas..._

_No me di cuenta, y me fui sin ti..._

_Podría morir, después vivir,_

_Sólo por verte de nuevo junto a mí;_

_Sin ti no encuentro porqué existir,_

_Te necesito..._

_Si el tiempo que pasamos tú y yo_

_Pudiera regresarlo, mi amor,_

_Tal vez todo sería mejor._

_Ahora no te tengo yo a ti, _

_Y sufro mucho al descubrir_

_Que no pensaba en todo lo que perdí._

_Podría morir, después vivir,_

_Sólo por verte de nuevo junto a mí;_

_Sin ti no encuentro porqué existir,_

_Te necesito..._

_Si yo he sabido que me amabas,_

_Yo viviría sólo por ti..._

_Mi corazón está en llamas,_

_Estás clavada muy dentro de mí..._

_Te quiero... (aquí)... conmigo ... (amor)... REGRESA A MÍ..._

_(Podría morir) Podría morir, (después vivir,_

_Sólo por verte de nuevo junto a mí);_

_Sin ti no encuentro (porqué existir,_

_Te necesito...)_

_Podría morir, después vivir..._

**ζ **Seres, "Te necesito" **ζ**

Y Kenny no lloraba nada más por orgullo **ζ **y nada más escribo estas cosas para que no digan que nada más puse canciones a lo loco y no escribí nada. Además, son canciones muy bonitas y constructivas. **ζ**

_Cuando el tiempo pasa,_

_Y nos hacemos viejos_

_Nos empieza a parecer_

_Que pesan más los años_

_Que los mismos daños_

_Al final._

_Por eso yo quiero_

_Que mis años pasen_

_Junto a ti, mi amor eterno_

_Junto a mi familia,_

_Junto a mis amigos, _

_Y mi voz_

_Porque nada valgo,_

_Porque nada tengo,_

_Si no tengo lo mejor:_

_Tu amor y compañía_

_En mi corazón._

_Y es que vale más un año tardío __que un siglo vacío, a__mor._

_Y es que vale más tener bien llenito el corazón._

_Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre_

_Tu cariño esté bien fuerte,_

_Aunque estemos lejos, aunque estemos cerca _

_del final..._

_Porque nada valgo,_

_Porque nada tengo,_

_Si no tengo lo mejor:_

_Tu amor y compañía_

_En mi corazón._

_...Ven, amor._

_Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti_

_Y me hago fuerte cuando estas aqu_

_Sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir,_

_Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz_

_Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti_

_Recuperar las noches que perdi_

_Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir_

_Y ser eterno junto a ti_

_Porque nada valgo,_

_Porque nada tengo,_

_Si no tengo lo mejor:_

_Tu amor y compañía_

_En mi corazón_

_... Ven, amor_

_Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
_

_Y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
_

_Sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
_

_Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
_

_Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti  
_

_Recuperar las noches que perdí  
_

_Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
_

_Y ser eterno junto a ti  
_

_Porque nada valgo _

_Porque nada tengo _

_Si no tengo lo mejor:_

___  
Tu amor y compañía _

_en mi corazón._

**ζ **Juanes, "Nada valgo sin tu amor" **ζ**

... Pero el orgullo no era suficiente escudo contra las lágrimas. Habría salido corriendo para ponerse a llorar a gusto, pero una serie de circunstancias lo hizo olvidarse de su situación. Y es que por la radio se escucharon los primeros acordes del Aserejé.

-- O.OU cámbiale, Rogran!! – suplicó Jenny, desesperada, tapándose los oídos. Con un rápido movimiento, Rogran giró la perilla, y...

_las manos hacia arriba,_

_las manos..._

**ζ** Melody, "El baile del gorila" ... que asco **ζ**

Cambio.

_No vuelvas a mí, aunque te quiero..._

**ζ **La Factoría, "Todavía me acuerdo de ti"... más asco. Estas dos últimas canciones son ejemplos de lo que NO se debe cantar, ni bailar. **ζ**

-- »-«U maldición! – Rogran volvió a girar la perilla. Él y Jenny soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Los acordes que se escuchaban les eran familiares, pero no identificaron la amenaza que representaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_Por ti sufro de vértigo_

_Y me domina el pánico._

_Entro en estado crítico,_

_Es un momento trágico, ¡oh, sí!_

Rogran se había quedado petrificado. Los bladebreakers no entendían nada **ζ** y los lectores tampoco, seguramente **ζ **Jenny desconectó el aparatejo maligno ése y se cubrió la boca. Por su expresión, parecía que iba a vomitar algo. Rogran reaccion

-- Aguanta, Flint, o vas a traumatizar a estos niños de por vida

Jenny le lanzó una mirada de "no creo poder"

-- TIENES que poder

-- ô.o eeeeeh... ¿qué pasa? -- preguntó Rei inocentemente.

-- esa última y blasfema canción... -- empezó Rogran sombríamente – "Instinto Básico", de Martín Ricca... tiene el nefasto efecto, como todas las de ese individuo y de Britney Spears, de que nuestra estimada Flint no puede evitar aprenderse aunque sea un solo verso, y de repente le da la loquera y las canta.

-- ô.o ¿y eso qué tiene de malo? -- preguntó Rei inocentemente otra vez

-- -.- que son fastidiosamente huecas y pegajosas, nada más. Y para nuestra mala suerte, esa de "instinto básico" se la sabe enterita.

Jenny, en un último intento de contenerse, se estaba auto-ahorcando **ζ **todo sea por el bienestar mental de la PG **ζ **Si no entraba aire a sus pulmones, no podría salir nada. Pero, en su desespero, olvidó que los vampiros no necesitan respirar. Las cuerdas vocales ya estaban vibrando.

-- o.O tápense los oídos! -- dijo Rogran a los Bladebreakers, que, en su estupor, no hicieron caso

-- _Sufro un proceso químico que roza con lo mágico, espiritual o físico, es un instinto básico, oh, sí! Por ti mataría hasta morir, como un suicida si es por ti, como un fanático hasta el fin, por ti. Como una religión..._

--Perdóname, pero... -- Rogran le pegó una cachetada tan tremenda que le volteó la cara

-- #»-O gracias, lo necesitaba

-- u-u de nada. o.o ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-- o.o si te refieres a que, en sus inicios, el muy mamila dijo que cuando creciera le gustaría ser como Luis MiGay, sí.

-- ô.o ¿y eso nos lleva a la calvicie prematura de Luismi?

-- ô-o ajá! Y eso nos lleva a recordar el rumor de la pequeña y menos notoria calvicie de Chayanne.

-- ô-o y eso nos lleva al vídeo de "Un siglo sin ti"

-- ô-o y eso nos lleva a la extraña pelíscula de Cat-Woman

-- ô-o ajá. Y eso nos lleva, inevitablemente, al hecho de que Rei es precisamente el tipo de persona que te gust...

-- ¬/¬# Rogran!!! -- lo reprochó Jenny

-- n.nU ups

Y el incómodo silencio volvió por sus fueros! Jenny parecía muy entretenida con el diseño del apagador. Los bladebreakers se miraban entre sí, aun sin entender nada y preguntándose a donde llevaría todo esto. Rogran miraba alternadamente a uno y otro lado. Suspiró, y dijo

-- No ganas nada evadiendo la situación.

Evidentemente, a Jenny no le hizo gracia el comentario. ¿Siendo ÉL el de la bocota, la de la bronca era ella? Injusto, muy injusto. Tiran la piedra y esconden la mano. Desde el día de la expulsión del paraíso, la mujer llevaba las de perder. Hasta con el feminismo salió perdiendo. Podríamos seguir hablando de todas estas cosas, pero nos estamos desviando demasiado del asunto, que la verdad es bien cortito y simple. Jenny suspir

-- ... al mal paso, darle prisa, ¿no? -- clavó los ojos en Rei **ζ **Se han fijado que el idioma es muy violento? "clavar los ojos" "matar el tiempo" "violar las reglas"... ad infinitum **ζ **y continuó -- Mira, Rei, el asunto es que yo.... yo..... estooooo... cómo te lo digo.... tú.... eeeeeh... a lo mejor piensas que te odio, pero.... bueno, la verdad es que.... yo...

Y la "hábil disertación" fue interrumpida por un sonido fuerte, como de algo que golpea otra cosa. Pero hablaremos de eso en el próximo y último cap de este fic.


	13. Resolución

_Dedicado para Nakuru por ser el cap número 13. Dedicado a todos las fieles lectoras por haber aguantado hasta el final por ser, precisamente, el final. Gracias._

CAPÍTULO XIII: Resolución

-- Te tengo -- dijo Rogran al ser que había atrapado con una red gigante. Dicho ente era un jovencillo que parecería atractivo de no ser porque tenía todo el aire de quien está sobrio por poco tiempo. En el suelo estaban un arco y un carcaj con flechas de distintos colores

-- »-« más vale que me sueltes... -- dijo ésta "simpática" criatura

-- y si no lo hago, ¿qué? -- preguntó el demontre con autosuficiencia

-- ¬¬ me las pagarás

-- uy, que miedo

-- Bueno -- intervino Jenny -- he aquí el culpable

-- ¬.¬ entonces... -- dijo con amargura el capturado -- era una trampa

-- n-n aj

-- n-n un lapsus Martín-Riquezco sólo puede recordarnos que "la culpa la tiene Cupido" **ζ** "Cupido", de Martín Ricca, obviamente **ζ**

-- ¬¬ _el amor no es un error _-- se defendió Cupido

-- ¬¬ _error es que no hay amor _-- contraatacó Rogran **ζ** ambos diálogos vienen de "No es sólo por culpa mía", de M5, los que antes eran conocidos como Magneto **ζ** -- mira, Copista, vamos a hacer esto: tú le arrancas la flecha al niño sin ojos y te dejaremos ir relativamente ileso

-- ¬¬ ¿y si digo que no? -- preguntó desafiante el Copeado

-- n-n entonces te dejaremos como alfiletero con tus propias flechas -- le contestó Jenny

-- o.oU... ¬¬# bien, ustedes ganan.

Cupido se vio por fin libre de la red, se acercó a Kenny y, de mala gana, le arrancó la flecha negra que le había disparado en Rusia. Después, fríamente, pregunt

-- ¿y bien? ¿podemos continuar donde estábamos antes del... incidente... con la red?

-- ¿continuar con qué? -- preguntaron inocentemente todos los demás tras un breve silencio.

-- U-U pues con la razón por la que vine

-- · - ·U ¿por estúpido? -- preguntó Rogran, todavía con la actitud inocente

-- ¬¬### con tu intento de declaración!!!! -- le gritó a Jenny.

-- aah, eso. -- replicó ésta, y continuó -- Rei, tal vez creas que te odio por como te trato, pero no es así. De hecho, ni siquiera me caes mal. Más bien me eres tan indiferente que no me causa ningún escrúpulo fastidiarte junto con Tyson

-- · - ·U ¿eso era todo? -- preguntó Rei

-- aj

-- · - ·U pero... pero... -- Cupido estaba en shock. Se volvió a Rogran -- tú diste a entender que...

-- mira, si no me hubieran interrumpido, habría dicho "Rei es precisamente el tipo de persona que te gustaría saber porque maltratas si no lo odias del todo"

-- U-U y encima, mienten, cuando se supone que siempre deben decir la verdad -- dijo Cupido tras otro breve silencio

-- UoU las verdades a medias no dejan de ser verdades -- replicó Rogran

-- no te enojes, Copeado. Sólo fuiste una infortunada, y la principal, víctima de las circunstancias -- dijo Jenny

-- circunstancias que preparamos muy bien, considerando que planeamos todo en media hora -- comentó Rogran con orgullo

-- ò-ó o sea que era una trampa?!?!?!?!?! -- preguntó Cupido, fúrico **ζ** no! Como crees? **ζ**

-- u-u pues claro! -- le respondieron al mismo tiempo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_El día anterior. 10:25:46.98 p.m._

-- ¿ya se habrán dormido? -- preguntó Rogran, medio desanimado

-- no creo que puedan dormir... claro, excepto Tyson -- respondió Jenny en el mismo tono.

Silencio, pero no total. A lo lejos se oía un grillo, y un poco más lejos se oía un murciélago. Rogran contemplaba el techo... o donde se suponía que estaba el techo, porque estaba todo a oscuras, salvo por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, por la cual Jenny veía... arbustos y otras cosas así. De repente, así como si nada, ésta misma empezó con uno de sus tantos lapsus

-- _escapar, no sé como escapar... contagiada de tus besos, me enamoro de ti... mucho más te echo de menos, me tienes dando vueltas a mi misma en mi cabeza..._

Pero pasó desapercibido al principio, porque cantaba demasiado bajo como para que los bladebreakers la oyeran, y Rogran, pensando en... en sólo él sabe que, la ignoró.

--_ me tienes dando vueltas por ahí, oh! La culpa la tiene Cupido, por cruzar tus ojos y los míos. La culpa la tiene Cupido, que nos disparó y nos dejó heridos. La culpa es de este amor tan loco, que me tiene toda rota y coja. La culpa eres **t**, eres mi devoción, la culpa es de Cupido que de ti me enamoró..._

-- o.o eso mismo! -- la interrumpió Rogran, que había regresado al mundo real a tiempo de escuchar el último verso

-- ô.o ¿qué cosa?

-- o.o eso, la culpa la tiene Cupido

-- ¬¬U pensé que ibas a decir algo menos obvio, Rogran.

-- ¬¬U sí, como sea... el caso es que si él la hizo, el tiene que deshacerla, ¿no?

-- u-u te has vuelto un idealista. Cupido nunca remedia sus desperfectos, sólo deja que lleguen a sus últimas consecuencias.

-- pues éste tendrá que repararlo -- sentenció, con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-- ô.o ¿qué está pasando por tu malvada y sicótica cabecilla?

-- /sonrisa-enigmática/ en seguida te darás cuenta... ¿dónde está Dizzy?

-- eeeeh... aquí.

-- /sonrisa-enigmática/ bien, observa a un maestro trabajar

-- ¬¬U ponle crema a tus tacos, pues.

Para no hacerla larga, el demoñejo hackeó la programación de la radio y la televisión para volverla el asco que sería al día siguiente... digamos que todo fue ajustado con precisión cronométrica para que las canciones del cap anterior quedaran en el orden que quedaron.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-- después, todo se limitó a explotar nuestras dotes histriónicas, y las de karate también -- continuó Rogran

-- y listo! Borracho amarrado y cíclope curado -- terminó Jenny

-- ¬¬ son unos... -- empezó Cupido, con todo el odio visceral presente en su mirada y en su voz -- JURO QUE NO VOLVERÁN A AMAR

-- uuuuy, que horror -- dijo Rogran con dramatismo

-- ¬¬U idiota... ¿puedo hacerlo yo? -- preguntó Jenny

-- o.oU ¿hacer qué? -- inquirió el Copeado, pero nadie le hizo caso

-- n-n adelante -- respondió Rogran.

Dicho esto, Jenny amarró un cohete gigante a la silla, arrastró al Copista con silla y cohete incluido al patio, encendió dicho cohete y adiós Cupido.

-- o.O ¿qué hora es? -- preguntó Rogran de repente

-- las 11 en punto -- respondió Max

-- o.O se me va el avión! -- dijo el diablillo ése, **ζ** nótese el inmenso cariño con el que lo trato **ζ **y se fue

-- ¬¬U el rey de la buena educación -- comentó Jenny -- ¿ya no duele, verdad? -- le preguntó a Kenny, quien meneó la cabeza a ambos lados y sonrió. -- bueno -- prosiguió Jenny -- creo yo que sobrevivirán hasta que llegue el abuelo... ya me voy.

Y Jenny también se fue; y el abuelo llegó; y Rei y Max también se fueron; y Kenny, con ayuda de Dizzi, pudo localizar a sus padres y regresar con ellos; Kai no se quedó en bancarrota; Cupido aterrizó en una isla desierta, donde se dedicó a hacer triángulos amorosos tigre-ardilla-mono; y Gustavo Adolfo se casó con Edelmira Adriana.

Ahora sí,

_Éste ha sido el despapaye del loco borracho,_

_Y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**LOS EXPEDIENTES SECRETOS PG**

Se descubrió que quien mandó el oso fue el ignorado, achacoso, torturado y senil abuelo de Tyson, pero lo cargó a la cuenta del también ignorado, achacoso, torturado y senil Sr. Dickenson

El Primer OPNI que golpeó a Kenny fue una pelota de béisbol. Fue este incidente el que inspiró a Bryan para el majestuoso plan de la cadena de accidentes.

La PG sólo desayunaba, y después se dedicaba a picar y picar y picar, por lo que las demás comidas del día estaban unidas por una serie de botanas... estoooo... la idea es que la única comida decente que tenían al día era el desayuno, por eso sólo ésa se mencionaba.

El cloroformo no dejó ninguna consecuencia grave en el organismo de Kenny... sólo medio activó un defecto en uno de sus cromosomas... la tendencia hereditaria al alzheimer. ¿Heredará el desojado tal enfermedad? Estamos en el proceso de investigarlo.

Hasta la fecha no se ha averiguado de donde sacó Max su gorro de Sherlock Holmes.

Kai y Bryan no salieron en los dos últimos capítulos porque ya se habían ido a Rusia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Porque su opinión cuenta... pero no mucho.**

Según su modo de ver las cosas, ¿quién fue quien más sufrió en este fic?

- Kenny -- a webo!

- Bryan -- que? Si sufrió algo, no?

- Kai -- U-U pobre, siempre tiene que aguantar las estupideces de los demás

- Rei -- lo fastidiaron hasta el cansancio, y no finjan que no!

- Tyson -- lo ignoraron

- Max -- también lo ignoraron

- El Abuelo -- pobre! Hasta a una casa de reposo fue a parar

- Rogran -- tuvo que hacerla de celestino

- Jenny -- tuvo que cocinar, con esa bola de machistas!

- Cupido -- XO le tendieron una trampa! Y lo lanzaron a una isla con un cohete! Más respeto!!!

- Los padres de Kenny -- tuvieron que aceptar a su hijo cuando lleg

- El Sr. Dickenson -- tuvo que pagar el oso! Y quien sabe cuánto más!

- Cualquier otro personaje que se les venga a la mente -- pobre! No salió en el fic!

Haga el favor de poner su respuesta en el review

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ahora sí, el mega choro:

Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal, piensen peor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza; y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque dicho ser revive al contacto de dicho elemento y se pone a nadar en su (de ustedes) cavidad estomacal, lo que genera graves, torturantes retortijones!! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina!! Hasta otra!! Bytes!!


End file.
